Highschool Horror Part 3
by Elephantom66
Summary: It's Senior Year! Sonic and his friends are back for their final year of high school. This year is full of horror, hate, lies and most of all... romance!
1. Senior Year

**Amy's POV**

I woke up bright and early. Today was the day. The day no one would ever forget. Once I step into my school everything would be different.

"Today is the big day." I said jumping out of bed.

I got dressed in a nice pink dress. I did my hair, make up, nails, anything you can think of. I ran downstairs, and got my breakfast. My parents took my picture for this day. I got in my car and drove to school. I got out of my car and shut the door.

"Here goes nothing." I said.

I walked towards the front doors of my school. Everyone was waving at me, and I waved back.

"Hey, Amy! You're looking good." Said a random guy.

I smiled at that guy. Ever since I've been dating Sonic, people know more and more about me. They want to be my friends and just hang out. But, Blaze told me that people only act like they want to be your friend, when really they don't.

"Amy! We're seniors!" Cream yelled jumping in front of me.

"I know! I can't believe it! High school goes by so fast!" I screamed.

We hugged each other. Cream looked at the classes I had while we walked around the school.

"You have math first period." Cream said.

"Yea. Better than at the end of the school day."

"You have it with Sonic."

I smiled once I heard that. We sat down with our group of friends. I kissed Sonic and he kissed my back. We had all these couples around us, and for once, I didn't mind it at all.

"In all the years of high school. We've always had math together." Sonic said hugging my waist.

Soon, the bell rang. We all hugged each other and went to our classes. Sonic held my hand as we walked into the class room. Everyone sat down and we all loved our math teacher. But, our teacher wasn't in the room. Instead it was the principal.

"Class. It looks like you're going to have a new teacher this year." The principal said.

The class moaned as we got a new teacher. I got really upset with this. Sonic was upset too. I wonder who are new teacher would be though. Please be a girl teacher.

"Class." The principal began. "Here is Mr. Eggman."

I tried to hold in my laugh. What kind of name was that!? Wait, I thought I've heard that name before, but I can't remember when.

"Oh please, call me Dr. Eggman." Dr. Eggman said.

The principal left and Dr. Eggman looked at the class. He stared at Sonic for a while. I don't know why. Maybe they knew each other. I really wish I knew where I heard that name before! It would be so helpful right now!

Soon, Dr. Eggman starts to teach the class. As we're all doing work from our text books, he starts to call students up one at a time. I'm guessing he just wants to meet us one on one.

"Amy Rose." Dr. Eggman called.

I got up and went over to his desk. I gave him a smile. But he didn't smile back.

"Hi. How are you Dr. Eggman?" I asked.

"Quite. I have one simple question for you."

"Oh…Ok."

"Do you know anything about Sonic the hedgehog?"

What a weird question. Sonic's right in the room. Why can't he just get up and go talk to Sonic.

"Um….I know a lot of things about." I said.

"Like what?" Dr. Eggman said leaning closer to me.

"Yo! Teach! I have a question!" Sonic yelled raising his hand.

Dr. Eggman look at Sonic. He looked really mad.

"Sit back down, Rose." Dr. Eggman said to me.

I went back to my seat and did my work. I looked over at Sonic once Eggman walked back to his desk. Sonic looked at me and wink at me. I smiled and did my work. Soon, the bell rang. Everyone got up and left.

"Sonic. Stay here." Dr. Eggman said.

"Looks like I can't walk you to class." Sonic said to me.

"That's fine."

I kissed him on the cheek and left the room. Sonic walked to Eggman's desk. Sonic pushed all the book off of his desk and onto the floor. They both stared into each other's eyes.

"What are you doing here Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"I'm teaching you…And since I control your grade. You better be a good little hedgehog."

"Yea right. I'm not scared of you."

"What if I control this girl….."

pulled up all the students he had in his class. He click on Amy's picture and showed it to Sonic. But then, Sonic got an idea.

"You'd be better off controlling Sally Acorn." Sonic said.

"Oh really?...Well, I'm gonna make your senior year a living hell for you."

"You and what army?"

Before Dr. Eggman could speak again the bell rang. Sonic grabbed his bag and opened the class room door. But he looked back at Eggman. He glared at Eggman and left the room.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

It was lunch time now. The boys and I left school and went to my house to talk in private. The girls stayed at school cause they were scared that they would be late for their next class.

"Eggman is back." I said.

"I saw that. He's in my math class." Silver said.

"Mine too." Tails said. "I'm still smarter than him."

"Worst math teacher ever." Shadow said.

"Good thing he's not my teacher." Knuckles said.

We began to eat our lunch. We talked about Eggman and what he could be planning.

"He's planning on getting Amy." I said.

"What did you say?" Tails asked.

"I just told him that he'd be better off going after Sally."

Shadow high fived me once I said that. We talked and talked for a while.

"I have an idea." I said standing up.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"Since he's the coach….We'll be the players."

Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow smiled once I said. I told them the plan and they were for it.


	2. The New Girl

**Sonic's POV**

This school year wasn't going as plan. Dr. Eggman was ruining my life! It was senior year too! That's like the best year of them all! But anyways, Dr. Eggman was bringing my grades down and everything!

"Sonic. Come here for a second." Dr. Eggman said.

I got up from my seat. I knew what he was going to say to me.

"What?" I asked standing at his desk.

"Your grades are still at an F."

"Yea, and?"

"I'll make them an A if you help me."

"I'll never help you...You have pure evil inside of you."

Soon, the bell rang. Everyone left the room. I walked back to my desk and grabbed my things. I grabbed Amy's hand and I walked her to her next class.

"Sonic. What's with you and that teacher?" Amy asked.

"Nothing...We just never got along."

I kissed Amy goodbye and went to my class. I knew my parents would find out about my grades, but I'll have to worried about that later.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

It was lunch time. I made a new friend too! She was really nice and sweet. She reminded me of Cream. Anyways, I walked to the lunch room with my new friend.

"Everyone. This is Cosmo. She just moved here last week." I said.

"You were in my last class." Tikal said.

"Yea...Can I sit with you guys?" Cosmo asked.

"Sure!" Tails said.

Cosmo sat next to Tails and they started talking. I looked over at Cream. She didn't care that Cosmo and Tails were talking a lot.

"So Cosmo...Do you like this school?" Silver asked.

"Yea. It's better than my other schools." Cosmo said.

* * *

A week went by. Tails and Cosmo started to bond. I could tell Cream was getting a little worried with Cosmo. Ever since Cosmo started to talk to Tails, Cream's mood changed. Cream started to gossip about Cosmo. I've always loved to gossip, but Cream would never start to talk about it first. But the girls and I went outside for lunch, while the boys went to Shadow's house for lunch. The good thing was that Cosmo wasn't at school today.

"So she's trying to steal Tails away from you!?" Blaze asked.

"I think so! I don't wanna lose my sweet heart!" Cream said.

"Don't worry about it. I bet Tails thinks it's you talking to him." Jasmine said.

"Easy for you to say. Your boyfriend will always be with you." Tikal said.

"Hey now." I said. "Cream, just tell us again what happened." I said.

"Ok. Cosmo keeps getting close to Tails when they talk. She sits very close to him and something she even touches him!" Cream said.

"I can't picture Tails ever cheating on a girl." Blaze said.

"He's to sweet and nice to do that." Tikal said.

Soon, the bell rang. We got up and everyone went to class. I talked with Cream as we went to class.

"I would keep an eye with Cosmo." I said.

"Ok."

"But, I should tell you that Cosmo has been flirting with Tails."

"Oh really?"

"Yea. And Tails doesn't do anything about it! I'm worried."

"I'll talk to him. Go to class."

Cream went to her class, and I went to my class which had Tails in it. Good thing was group work today. Tails and I were partners and we did our work until...

"So Tails. How's Cosmo?" I asked.

"She's good. She loves all the things I love."

"Really? Well, you know you have a girlfriend."

"Yea...And?"

"And Cosmo just trying to steal you away from Cream."

"Are you high or something?"

"Are you blind or something? Cause she's been flirting with you all day!"

"Class!" The teacher began. "Since some of you are talking, we're working alone now."

Great. Now I couldn't talk to Tails! I'm sure it wasn't my fault for talking in class...Or was it? Ah who cares.

Soon, the school day was over. My group of friends were waiting outside. I saw Sonic looking at Knuckles car. He must have gotten a new car.

"Well, this car won't be a virgin once you get Tikal in here." Sonic teased.

"Shut up. You're not a virgin too."

"At least I don't have sex every week."

"Hey now, don't start fighting." I said walking over to them. "Have you guys seen Cosmo?"

"I think she's with Tails inside." Knuckles said.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Cosmo is stealing Tails away from Cream." Blaze said from inside Knuckles new car.

I looked inside the car. Everyone was inside the car.

"Oh is this were the sex party is?" Silver asked walking over to us.

I laughed once Silver said that. I went back inside the school to find Tails or Cosmo. But I ended up finding Cream! She was crying at her locker.

"Cream! What's wrong!?" I said sitting next to her.

"Tails and Cosmo...I think he's gonna break up with me soon."

"Oh no he's not. Follow me."

We both looked for Tails. Finally we found him at his locker.

"Stay here Cream." I said.

I walked over to Tails. He waved at me, but I slapped his hand.

"What's up with you?" Tails asked.

"I wanna know what's going on with you and Cosmo."

"There's nothing going on."

"Oh please Tails. Everyone knows she's flirting with you and you're doing nothing about it."

"She's flirting with me?"

"Don't act dumb! Cream said you're doing nothing about it!"

"Amy...The only girl I notice is Cream...And that's the only girl I'll ever see." Tails said.

"Oh Tails!" Cream said running towards us. "Is that true!?"

"Yea. I would never leave you." Tails said hugging Cream.

I walked away with a smile on my face. I found Blaze and Silver walking around the school.

"Is the sex party over?" I teased.

"Very funny..." Blaze said.

"It's been over since Sonic left." Silver said.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"Home. I think he's getting grounded soon." Blaze said. "But anyways, what's up with this girl Cosmo."

"She's trying to steal Tails away from Cream." Silver said.

"Let's go find her and talk to her." Blaze said dragging Silver behind her.

"Have fun!" I called out.

I went home after that. I did my homework and everything. Sonic texted me and we talked about our new math teacher. Just then, Blaze called me on my phone.

"What's up?...Really?...So she's gone, that's great news!" I said over the phone.

I hung up the phone, and smiled. Looks like Cosmo wasn't going to bother Tails anymore! Yes! I called Cream and told her about Cosmo. But as I talked to her on the phone, and I could hear Tails in the background. Everything was going fine now...Well. with my life was going as planned. Which was nice.


	3. Bad Egg

**Here's another chapter! Before I start though, I wanna give a shout out to two people. _Hedgie Hanyou,_ and _Knuckles lover 1245._ Thank you both for liking all 2 parts of High School Horror. (I hope I spelled your names right.)**

**Sonic's POV**

I was sitting at my dinner table. My parents were so mad at me. Did they find out I had sex? Or that I used to ditch my classes. Oh god, they were so mad at me! I knew it too! My dad had the meanest look on his face too.

"Sonic...Let's talk about school." My dad said.

"A-Alright..." I said.

"Explain this to us." My dad said showing me a paper.

Oh shit! My grades! They were all F's! Oh, Eggman was going to get it now!

"You're teacher, Dr. Eggman...He said that you are failing all your classes." My mom said.

"But he's not my teacher for all my classes." I said.

"No buts. We're all going to talk to him tomorrow."

I sighed and just ate my dinner. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

It's before school. My parents took me to school. We went into my Dr. Eggman's room. We all sat down and talked until school started.

"Well, all Sonic does in my class is talk and he doesn't do his homework." Dr. Eggman lied.

"Who does he talk to?" My dad asked.

"Everyone. Mostly this girl named Amy."

"Sonic! What did we say!?" My mom yelled.

"I don't talk to Amy! I swear!" I said.

Soon the bell rang. My parents and I went in the hall.

"You're grounded Sonic. No texting or staying after school." My dad said taking my phone.

I sighed and went back into my math room. I took my seat and looked at Eggman.

"You suck eggs, Eggman." I said to Dr. Eggman.

"You suck at school." Dr. Eggman said.

I growled. I saw Amy walk through the door. I got up and hugged her. She took her seat and Dr. Eggman looked at me. We both glared at each other and class began. This is it. I've had enough of his tricks.

Soon it was lunch time. I talked to my boys (Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow). They knew Eggman was up to no good.

"Alright. Since I'm grounded we'll sneak out tonight." I said.

"So just met outside of the school?" Shadow said.

"Yea."

"I've never snuck out before...What if we get caught?" Tails asked.

"We got each other's backs." Knuckles said.

"I can't wait." Knuckles said.

* * *

It's midnight now. I put on black clothes and snuck out of my house. Tails was really scared about all this. We got inside the school and went into my math class. We tried to find what Eggman was planning, but we didn't find anything.

"Shit... Nothing here expect candy wrappers." Silver said.

"Hang on. I found something...It had Sonic's picture on it." Knuckles said.

We all went over to Knuckles. I flashed my flashlight on the folder. He opened it up and it had a picture of the school blowing up along with me! What the hell!? We looked at all the papers and went through them.

"Hey, there's a note. It says 'Sonic is going to pay for running me over that night of the fair'." Silver said.

I grabbed the note from Silver. My hands turned into a fists and I threw the note on the ground.

"That's what this is about!? That was a year ago!" I yelled. (If you read my High School Horror Part 2, you'll get his)

"We have to show this to someone." Shadow said.

"Someone's coming!" Tails said.

We all run out the window and close them. The lights turned on, and we sat in the grass waiting for the lights to turn off. I had my hand on Tails mouth so he wouldn't give us away. Once the lights turned off, I let go of Tails.

"Did you get the folder?" I asked.

"Yea. It's all right here." Knuckles said.

Just then, a phone went off. It was Silver's phone! Then, all the lights in the school turned on. We ran from the school and made it to my street.

"Nice going Silver!" Tails said.

"Shit. It's my mom! She always checks on me at night." Silver said.

"What'd she say?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm grounded for a week for sneaking out."

"I knew we were going to get caught!" Tails said freaking out.

"Everyone, just go home and we'll show this to the principal in the morning." I said.

We all high fived each other and went home. I climbed through my window and just in time, my mom came to check on me. I closed my eyes hoping she would know I was sleeping.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping." My mom whispered. "I have to take a picture."

Oh hell no she's not! I hate it when people take my picture without me knowing about it. As she went to get her phone, I got up and went into my bathroom. Once I knew my mom was back in my room, I opened up the bathroom door.

"Mom?" I said really tired. "What are you doing in my room?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I just came to check on you."

"No one does that anymore." I said crawling back into bed.

I covered my face with my covers and my mom left my room.

"That always works." I said to myself. "I should be an actor one day."

* * *

It's morning now. I woke up to my alarm clock. I turned off my clock and I reached for my phone...

"Oh yea...I don't have my phone." I said pushing the covers off of me.

I got dressed for school and went to school. I was the last one to show up in my group of friends. I pulled out the folder and gave everyone a half smile.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"A plan for Eggman." I said kissing her. "Come on boys. Let's give this to the principal."

We walked to the principal's office. I have to say, as we walked to the office all the girls were staring at us. Just like the old days. My boys walked behind me, and we totally look bad ass!

"Can we see the principal?" I asked.

"Why?" The from desk lady asked.

"Because it's important." Silver said.

After that, we finally got to see the stupid principal. We walked into his office. I slapped the folder on his desk and he looked at me.

"Good morning to you too, Sonic."

"It's not a good morning...Read what's in the folder." Shadow said.

The principal looked at the folder. He looked at us and asked us a bunch of questions.

"Wait. You five came to school at midnight?" The principal asked.

"That's the only thing you got out of that!?" Knuckles asked.

"We didn't trash anything. But fire Eggman." I pleased.

"Alright fine. Since he's going to blow up the school." The principal said. "Follow me."

"Put him in jail too." Silver said as we walked to my math room.

The principal called the cops. They were there in like one second! But, I had a plan first. I opened the door to my math class. Everyone else waited outside.

"Sonic. Why are you late?" Dr. Eggman said.

"I was just getting you fired." I said fixing my glove.

"What?"

"Come on in boys!" I yelled.

The door opened and Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, the principal, and the one cop came through the door. Dr. Eggman was put in hand cuffs and was taken away. Everyone went back to their class. I sat next to Amy, who was really confused about all this.

"Sonic. Well you please tell what's going on." Amy said.

"I hate Eggman, so I fired him."

"Why?"

"He was going to kill me!...And blow up the school."

"He was going to blow up the school!?"

"Fuck the school. What about me?" I whispered.

"I was getting to you." Amy said with a smile.

Soon, the school day was over. Life was going my way! Well, I was still grounded and stuff. But at least Eggman was out of the way. Now, just one thing to worry about...My grades. I'm gonna have to work my butt off now if I wanted my phone back.

"Dad!" I yelled as I walked through the front door.

"I'm right here, Sonic." My dad said from the couch.

"My math teacher got fired."

"Why?"

"He was going to blow up the school...Can I have my phone back?" I asked changing the subject right away.

"No."

"Please." I begged.

"No."

"I'll give you money."

"No."

"But I have a date with Amy!" I lied.

"No you don't. You would have been talking about it at dinner. I know my son."

I sighed and went to my room. That didn't work at all. What ever! At least next week is a 3 day week end. Maybe I could get some alone time with Amy.


	4. Water Park

**I am Super SORRY for not updating! My guinea pig died on the 13th and I couldn't do anything for a long time! But I'm getting better with each passing day. I also have school work too. And for the OC that made 'Jasmine', your request is Chapter 6.**

**Sonic's POV**

It's a day weekend! But not just any weekend. It's a 3 day weekend! We have Monday off, which is awesome!

"Ok, Silver. Ready for the water park?" I asked talking over the phone.

"I thought you always hated water."

"I do. But I know whales aren't in water parks."

"True...But we should have everyone come with us."

"Girls in bathing suits! Let's do it!"

Silver and I texted everyone of our friends. They all could go! I mean, we are seniors, so I guess we didn't really have to tell our parents. Even though, Tails and Cream did. They are so innocent. I got in my car, and drove to Silver's house. He sat in the front with me, and I went to pick up Amy and Blaze. I drove up to Amy's house and honked my horn.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Amy said walking out the door.

Amy got in the back seat. I turned my head so I was looking at her. I winked at her, and she gave me a kiss.

"Ew, save it for your bedroom." Silver teased.

Amy laughed and I went to Blaze's house. Silver had to tell me, since I never really been to Blaze's house before. Soon, we found our way. Blaze got in the car and Silver kissed her.

"Ew, save it for your bedroom." Sonic teased.

Silver punched Sonic and we headed for the water park. Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, Shadow, and Jasmine were already there. Soon, we all changed into our bathing suits. The boys and I changed into our trunks, and the girls...Well, I'll only say this. They looked so hot!

"Now what ride should we go on?" Jasmine said.

"We should go on that racing one." Tikal said pointing to a rainbow slide.

"Oh yea! Speed! That's my thing." I said.

We waited in line. The good thing was there were 10 people that could race each other. Just enough for my group of friends. We all went, and I have to say...I won! We went on tons of rides. We even stayed in the lazy river for about an hour!

"We should find a place to rest for a while." Cream said.

"Yea. Get something to eat too." Knuckles said.

"Yea dude...Let's dry off." Blaze said.

Soon, they find the perfect spot! It had shade and everything! Just enough seats too! Everyone dries off, and they start to talk. Soon, they girls leave and they went to go find some snacks. The boys stayed behind and saved everyone's spot.

"Uh no...Slut, look out." Jasmine said seeing Sally.

"Where?" Amy asked looking around.

"Don't make eye contact..." Blaze said.

Amy and the girls just walked past Sally. Amy could feel Sally had her eyes on her. They got some food, and headed back for the boys. Cream saw that Sally was following them, but they didn't let that get to them. It was the weekend, not a time to be stressing over someone stupid.

"Yay! Food and hot chicks!" Knuckles said.

"Oh stop it." Tikal said giggling.

They got their food and started to eat.

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

"What?" I said.

Amy pulled me close to her. She whispered something into my ear. I pulled back and winked at her. I gave Tails and Shadow a weird look, and they knew what to do. I got up from my friends and went to somewhere private. I stopped in my tracks, and turned around. Right behind me was Sally. We were in a corner, and I was trapped now.

"Sonic...What are you doing here?" Sally asked.

"Spending time with my friends." I replied.

"Sounds fun." Sally said walking closer to me.

"Yea, it's pretty fun."

"Does water still scare you?" Sally asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No. Amy helped me with that." I said brushing her hand off my shoulder. "Look, just stay away from me."

I started to walk away from Sally, but she just got in front of me. Where ever I went, she was standing in front of me. I was getting mad at this point. I knew she wanted something from me.

"Sonic, you know you'll forget..." Sally began.

"Sally...You better get going." Said a voice.

Sally turned around and Tails and Shadow were right behind her. I smiled and the sight. Oh, she was gonna get it now.

"Just leave Sonic alone. He's better off without you." Tails said.

"I don't have to listen to you." Sally said.

"And you don't have to go to the hospital if I break your arm." Shadow said getting in her face.

Sally rolled her eyes and left. I high fived Tails and Shadow. We went back to our group of friends, and everything was better.

* * *

Soon we leave to water park. I have to say, it was a fun day! Everyone went home, while Amy got to stay for dinner at my house! I mean, it was the weekend, so why not have a little fun.

Amy and I were in my room. The door was shut, and my parents were home, sadly. We laid on my bed, having a great time. I was making out with her!

"I had a wonderful time today, Sonic." Amy said breaking the kiss.

"Me too. Sorry about Sally, though."

"It's fine."

I smiled at her, and started to kiss her again. My hand fell on her leg, and I moved my hand up her leg. Amy put her hand on my hand, stopping my motion.

"Hey there...That's off limits." Amy said.

"What? Why?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Come on babe, please."

"I should get going." Amy said getting off from the bed.

Was it something I said? Did I turn her off? What the hell did I do!? Was she mad at me? What if bringing up Sally was a bad idea! Knowing Amy, she won't forget Sally.

"Amy, wait." I said grabbing her hand.

"What?"

"What's wrong? We've been dating for over a year now. You can tell me anything."

"Fine...It's that time of the month for me, and I don't feel like doing anything."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because my body hurts and everything."

"I'll walk you home then."

I told my parents that I was walking Amy home. I picked her up, so she didn't have to walk. We got to her house, and she opened the door. But before she went inside, she kissed me and looked into my eyes.

"Maybe some other time we can get dirty." Amy said winking at me.

She shut the door, and my jaw dropped. Did she really just say that!? Ok, that was turn on. I think girls winking at me, is a real turn on. I don't know why, but I just love it. I ran back home, and went into my room. All I could think about what Amy! But then, something came to my mind...Sally. I wonder why she was at the water park today. Oh whatever, I have Amy and my life was perfect.


	5. Sickness

**Sonic's POV**

Months went by. It's after Winter Break now. I got to spend Christmas with Amy! Which I loved. Amy's parents and my parents went out together, one night during winter break. So, Amy gives me the best present ever!

"She gave you a lap dance!?" Shadow said.

"Yea! It was the best present ever." I said thinking about it.

"So, who had sex over break?" Tails asked.

Knuckles and Silver raised their hands.

"You never hand sex with Cream yet." Knuckles said.

"I'm waiting for the right moment." Tails said.

We all laughed a little. But soon, the bell rings. I went to my math class. Amy was already there. I leaned in for a kiss, but she pulled away.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"No. It's perfect. But I heard there's a sickness going around." Amy said.

"Oh please, I never get sick."

I sat down, and Amy blew a kiss at me. I looked around the class, and half the class was gone. I guess Amy wasn't kidding when she said there was a sickness going around. About half my teachers were gone too!

School was out. I held Amy's hand as I walked her home. I heard Amy cough a little, and I was getting a little worried. But Amy thought it was no big deal. We made it to her front door. We kissed each other.

"Oh, Amy...Where was Cream today?" I asked before I left.

"She's really sick."

"Shit...I don't want you to get sick."

"Sonic, I'll be fine...Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

It's Wednesday now. Cream still wasn't at school. I feel bad for Tails. He didn't know what to do without her at school. Knuckles and Jasmine weren't at school. Blaze and Shadow were sick, but they were still at school. I could tell they were really sick. Silver was the only one who didn't get sick.

"Why don't you guys go home?" I asked sitting at the lunch table.

"Because I don't want to miss any school." Blasé said with a stuffy nose.

"You'll get caught up with missing work when you're a senior." Shadow said in a soft voice.

I held Amy close to me. I couldn't let her get sick.

"You guys are so boring." Silver said snapping his fingers.

"Shut up. You and Sonic never get sick." Tails said.

Soon, the bell rang. We all went our different ways to our classes. I walked Amy to class, and I was on my off period now. I sat down and listen to music. All he could think about was this sickness, and how he has to keep Amy save.

"Sonic..." Said a voice.

I looked up, and saw someone I didn't want to see. Scourge. Why him!?

"Bitch." Scourge said.

"I'm gonaa be the better hedgehog and not say anything back."

"To chicken I see."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't have time for this. I got my things and left him. But he still followed me. As I walked, I saw the nurse with a couple of sick kids. Then, I got an idea. After the nurse turned the corner, I stopped walking and turned back at Scourge.

"Finally, not a chicken anymore?" Scourge said crossing his arms.

I sneezed on Scourge and started to cough.

"Cover your mouth! I don't wan to get sick." Scourge said.

"Then stay away from me, cause I have the sickness." I said leaning down.

Scourge left and I sat up. I smiled and walked away. I wasn't really sick. I'm good at acting, but I'm even better at running. Soon, the final bell rang. I met Amy at the front doors.

"Hey, Sonic." Amy said in a weird voice.

"Your voice..." I said scared.

"I know...I think I'm getting sick."

"I..."

Amy couldn't finish her sentence. She voice crack and I flipped out. Amy tried to talk again, but I put my hand over her mouth.

"I don't want you talking."

Amy pushed my hand away. She grabbed my hand and we started to walk towards her house. I kissed her goodbye, and left.

* * *

It's Friday now. Amy wasn't at school yesterday, and I was scared. But sadly, Sally talked to me that day. But I had Silver with me. Tails, Silver, and I were the only ones in our group that was at school. Everyone else was sick. I guess Blaze and Shadow had to stay home for a while.

"This school day is going to go by so slow." Silver said. "I miss Blaze already."

"Where's Amy?" Tails asked.

"She's on her way." I said reading her text. "How's Cream?"

"She's better. She'll be back on Monday." Tails said with a smile.

Amy walked through the front doors. She went to the lunch room, and saw us sitting down at a table. She sat down next to me, and smiled at me.

"How's my rose today?" I asked kissing her on the cheek.

Amy didn't answer me. Instead, I got a text from her. I read the text and put my phone down.

"It's because you're sick right?" I asked.

She nodded her head, and held my hand.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Amy can't talk again." I said. "Her voice is cracking since she's sick."

"That sucks." Silver said. "It's just like how we met you, though."

"I'll never forget that day." I said with a smile

Amy smiled at me. I wanted to kiss her, but she was sick. Soon, the bell rang and we went to math. I made sure Amy didn't talk at all today. I loved her voice so much. But soon, the school day ended and it was the weekend. After school I got to go home with Amy.

"You two have fun. We're going out for a while." Amy's mother said.

"Alright. Have fun." I said.

Her parents left, and Amy and I went upstairs in her room. She left the door open, but I didn't really care.

"So Amy...What do you want to do?" I asked.

She grabbed something under her bed. There was a box full of pictures of it. She jumped on the bed, and padded the spot next to her. I sat next to her, and I looked at all the pictures.

"Who's this guy?" I asked seeing a picture of a guy hugging Amy.

She wrote down who it was. It was only her uncle...He's pretty young for an uncle. I even found some picture of us! She wrote something down on her notepad and showed it to me.

"I love you too." I said.

I kissed her hand, and we cuddled together until her parents got home. Amy was the better the next day. I guess she doesn't stay sick for very long. I never get sick, so I'm good!


	6. Full of Dreams

**This chapter is a request. Sorry it took so long, stupid school. So, enjoy!**

**Amy's POV**

It's been a week later. It's Friday again. Everyone was happier on Fridays. I can see why. But anyways, my cold went away. The sickness was gone. Most of the teachers got sick too! Sonic was right, he never gets sick.

"I can't for this weekend." Tikal said walking into the school.

"Why? What are you doing?" Silver asked holding the door open.

"Amy is having a sleep over at her house."

"Oh, with Sonic?"

"Good one, but no. Just us girls."

Tikal and Silver found everyone else. They were in the lunch room. Everyone was playing cards while they waited for the bell.

"Just come by my house after school." I said to Blaze.

"Alright. I'll bring some movies."

Soon, the bell rang. Before we knew it, the last bell rang. It was the weekend. Sonic walked me home. He's been doing that for almost 2 years. Gosh, almost 2 years since we've been dating. I couldn't believe it.

"Thanks for walking me home." I said unlock the front door.

"It's a habit, but I don't mind at all."

I kissed Sonic goodbye. He knew I was having a sleep over with the girls. My parents didn't mind it too. Let's see, I would have Cream, Tikal, Blaze, and Jasmine over. So a total of 5 people. Soon, the door bell rang. I jumped from the couch and opened the door. It was Cream! She was always the first one to my house.

"Hey Cream!" I said hugging her.

"Am I the first one here?"

"Yea. But I don't mind it. We can gossip while we wait."

Cream and I went upstairs into my room. We laid on my bed, and talked and talked.

"Did you see Sally today?' Cream asked

"Nope! Thank god!"

"I know. Cosmo isn't bother Tails anymore. I never liked her."

"Me too. I love gossiping."

Soon, the door bell rang. Tikal, Blaze and Jasmine were at the door. We went upstairs in my room and talked for awhile.

"So, I brought some horror movies." Blaze said.

"Where should we watch them?" Jasmine asked.

"We can go in the basement." I said.

We all went into the basement to watch some movies. My parents order some pizza for us. Soon, it was around 11pm. We've been in the basement for like 6 hours! That's the longest I've ever been in there!

"Let's go upstairs." Tikal said.

"Yea. But we have to be quite cause of my parents." I said turning off the tv.

We went upstairs in my room. I shut my door and turned on the lights. We sat on the floor, and talked again. I checked my phone too. Sonic had texted me saying good night. Aw, he's so sweet!

"So, how's everything going with Sonic?" Blaze asked me.

"Great. We've almost been dating for 2 years!"

"He better take you out for dinner." Tikal said.

"The many thing is, just be with him." Cream said.

"True." I said.

"Silver didn't take my to dinner." Blaze said.

"What did he do then?" Jasmine asked.

"He wrote my a song called 'Dreams of an Absolution'". Blaze said.

We started talking about our boyfriends. We started talking about our future with them, and all that girl stuff.

"Have you ever heard of Rouge? She just disappeared." Cream said.

"I'll never forget what she did to me." Jasmine said.

"What if she came back!?" Tikal said. "I would have my Knuckles beat her up."

"Just get all the boys to beat her." I said laughing.

"It's like she came back and took everyone and she killed them with Sally." Blaze said.

"I smell horror story." Cream said.

Blaze started to tell scary stories about Rouge and other scary things. Like having no prom dress, and or no make-up. In a world where girls have to be themselves, and wear no make-up at all!

"What kind of story is that!?" Jasmine asked.

"It's a scary one! No make-up for prom!" I said.

"Hey, everyone...Good morning." Cream said.

We all looked at the time. It was midnight. Cream was right, it was morning already. We all texted our boyfriends saying good morning. Knuckles replied right away, but then rest were to busy sleeping.

"We should get some sleep." I said.

"Yea...I call sleeping with Amy! But not it a sexually way!" Jasmine said.

Everyone laughed at that. Jasmine and I got into my bed. Cream, Tikal, and Blaze got in the sleeping bags. We all started to fall asleep.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

I was walking to school. Amy was already at school. Everyone seemed stressed out. I walked into school and saw Tails.

"Tails! Do we have a pop quiz in History today? Cause everyone is stressed out."

"No pop quiz. But once the school day starts, we're under locked down."

"Why?"

"Because there's been a kidnapping." Cream said behind Tails."

"Oh please. I bet I can find them with my speed." I said.

Soon, the bell rang. It was a rainy day too. Everything seemed different. I wonder if Dr. Eggman was up to this. Well, what ever it was, I didn't think about it to much. It's been noon now. The principal let all the students and teachers go home early, since there was something weird going on.

"Mom, dad! I'm going on a run." I said walking out of the front door.

"Be careful, Sonic! Someone could kidnap you." My mother said hugging me.

"Yea...I don't think anyone would want a senior in high school."

I ran to downtown. Cops were everywhere. I wonder why? Must be Dr. Eggman...Again. I swear, he has nothing better to do in life. I started walking around. I got a call from Amy, but I didn't answer it.

"Hey...Is that?" I said walking in a warehouse.

It was Jasmine on the sidewalk! She was past out!

"Jasmine?" I asked gently kicking her arm.

I was scared now. I called 911, and I went to the hospital with her. She was beaten up bad. I called the others, and they would met me at the hospital. Once they got there, Shadow held Jasmine's hand. Her eyes were closed, though.

"What the hell happened!?" Tikal said.

"I'll tell you what happened." The doctor said.

Everyone looked at the doctor.

"Say it!" Blaze yelled.

"Your friend here was abused for a week, I would say. We do know that she'll be fine in a few months."

"M-Months?" Shadow said.

"At least she's not dead." Tails said. "Wouldn't be the same without her."

It's midnight now. Sonic stayed with Shadow that night at the hospital. They both fell asleep. The window was open the get some fresh air too. But then, Rouge came crawling in the window. Jasmine woke up, and she saw Rouge standing next her.

"Shadow!" Screamed Jasmine.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"Get my spray bottle!" I said.

Cream went into my bathroom and grabbed my spray bottle. I sprayed Jasmine with it, and she opened her eyes. She saw tons of eyes staring at her.

"What? Why am I all wet?" Jasmine asked.

"You were screaming 'Shadow' in your dream." Blaze said worried.

"Yea...Sounded like you were dreaming about him...In a bad way." Cream said.

"It was about Rouge and...It was awful!" Jasmine said hugging her knees.

"At least it didn't happened." Tikal said. "Come, let's go walk around the house.

Tikal and Jasmine walked around my house. I looked at Blaze.

"Your story must have scared her." I said to Blaze.

"I feel all bad now." Blaze said.

"Hey don't worry about it." Cream said. "I bet if that happened to you, you would have that dream too."

I looked at the time. It was 6am! Wow, only 6 hours of sleep. The sun wasn't even up too! Tikal and Jasmine came back. We all went back to sleep, for like 3 hours.

Soon, it was time for everyone to go home.

"See ya tomorrow!" I said remembering it was Monday tomorrow.

I shut my door, and sighed. I was tired from that! I took a shower, and relax. It's a good thing I didn't have any homework this weekend. Just as I got out of the shower, Sonic called me.

"Hello?" I said tired.

"Look out your window."

I looked out my window. Sonic was outside my window. I opened my window, and he kissed me. I forgot that I was in my towel though.

"What's under that towel?" Sonic said winking at me.

"Oh stop it." I said hitting his arm.

"How was the sleep over?" Sonic said laying on my bed.

"It was...Interesting."

"How so?"

"Blaze told this story about Rouge. Which ending up making Jasmine have a nightmare about it."

"Geez. What did Jasmine do?"

"Scream 'Shadow'. I had to spray with my spray bottle."

Sonic didn't say anything. I guess he couldn't think of anything. I turned my back to him, and started to change.

"Can we have sex? Like right now?" Sonic asked seeing me change.

"Um...No. Morning sex is weird."

"What about shower sex?"

"I just got out of the shower."

"Car sex?"

"Get out." I laughed.


	7. Stars Dance

**Sonic's POV**

It's April now. A few months went by. Dang, I'm almost done with my senior year. It's been a weird year, but one I'll never forget! Anyways, I just walked through the front door of school. I saw posters of Prom already up. I thought about the very first dance Amy and I went too. But my thoughts disappeared, as I bumped into something.

"Ow!" I said holding my nose.

"Are you that tired?" Knuckles asked with his locker open.

"Wait, you just hit me with your locker!"

"Yea and?"

My hands turned into fists. But then Tikal came by, and she seemed happy about thing. Knuckles kissed her, and I went to go find Amy. I texted her, and she was in her English room. I waited outside. She came outside looking at her phone. I grabbed her sides, making her scream.

"No texting in school." I said joked.

"You were texting me."

I kissed her, and soon the bell rang. We went to math, and the teacher had to tell us something very important.

"Class, today at 2pm, you will all have to go to the gym." The teacher said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because it's about Prom!" The teacher sang.

"I didn't know this was choir now." I said.

I made the whole class laugh. Even the teacher laughed. Yea, I loved making the whole class. It's what I do best. Beside running at least.

It's 2pm now. All the juniors and seniors went into the gym. Only the upper class mans could go since it's our dance. Unless an upper class man asked a lower class man. Which I hope that didn't happen.

"Juniors! Seniors! Are you guys ready for prom!?" Screamed Blaze in a microphone.

I didn't Blaze did this for school assembly. I knew we were missing someone from our groups. Let's see, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, Silver, Shadow, and Jasmine were all here. I guess Blaze loved doing these things. She was with someone else though.

"Sonic...Get the guys. I need all of you for this."

I told Amy where I was going. The boys and I went outside the gym and in the hall way.

"What's going on?" Shadow said.

"I wanna ask Blaze to prom during this assembly." Silver said.

"We'll do anything." Tails said.

"Ok. Follow me."

Silver dragged us outside. He changed into a tux, and he had flowers. Silver told us what to do. Knuckles was carrying a chair. Tails, Shadow, and I were holding a sigh. I would go first, and it would say 'prom with Silver?'. That's a good idea.

"Last thing before the school day ends is..." Blaze began.

Before Blaze could finish, Knuckles picked her up with one arm. He set the chair up, and set Blaze down in the chair. Knuckles took the microphone from Blaze.

"Yo! What's up seniors!?" Knuckles yelled.

The seniors yelled and clapped for Knuckles.

"My friend Blaze doesn't know what's going on right now...But she will now."

Knuckles dropped the microphone and went back to sit down. It was like nothing happened. Just then, Tails, Shadow, and I walked in front of Blaze with the sighs. Everyone read what it said. We turned facing Blaze, and she read it. Just then, Silver showed up, and flowers. He asked Blaze to go to prom with him. Blaze said yes and she kissed Silver.

"Oh my god! That's was so sweet!" Amy said to Cream.

"I know! I can't wait for prom now!" Cream said clapping.

Soon, the bell rang. I met Amy outside the school. She was with Tikal.

"Did you know Tikal got a new car?" Amy said to me.

"No, but let's see it!" I said.

Tikal showed us her new car. But on the back of her car, someone wrote 'prom' on it. Knuckles was behind her, and he had a necklace in his hands. Tikal said yes.

"Thank you, Knuckles! I love you!" Tikal said kissing Knuckles.

Amy and I went to my house. We went upstairs in my room. She just cuddled with each other in my bed.

"That was sweet of you to help Silver today." Amy said.

"Yea. I'll do anything for my boys."

"Awww, that's sweet."

* * *

**Amy's POV**

It's the next day. Everyone was getting asked to prom. I never went to prom. I didn't really like dances every since my first school dance. I remember that day. I was in 10th grade, and Sonic and I slowed danced as friends. We almost kissed, and then Sally ruined the moment. I don't want that to happen again.

"Amy. I got asked to prom by Shadow." Jasmine said.

"Oh really? What did he do?"

"He took the kids and I out to dinner and he asked me there."

"That's sweet of him."

"Did Sonic ask you?"

"No. I don't he's going too."

Jasmine gasped at that. She thought Sonic and I had a fight.

"Do I need to talk to him?" Jasmine asked.

"No, no. It's fine. I bet he's just waiting for the right moment or something."

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" Cream yelled running through the halls.

"No running in the halls!" Silver teased seeing Cream running.

Cream reached us, and she was so happy. She had flowers in her hands, along with a stuffed bear.

"Tails just asked me to prom!" Cream said.

"Aww! I wish I was there!" I said. "I always wanted to see Tails do something like that."

"He's was all nervous. That's what got me." Cream said.

Soon, the bell rang. I went my math room. Sonic was already there. I walked over to him and sat on his desk.

"Hey, Sonic. You're here early." I said.

"Yea. I needed help with the homework."

"At least your remember it." I teased.

"Whatever...Anyways, what are you doing 8th?"

"Nothing. I have it off. Why?"

"No reason."

The bell rang and I sat down. I couldn't stop thinking about 8th now. What was Sonic's class!? Shit, I couldn't remember, I was to busy focusing on math.

Soon, it was 8th. I was listening to music and reading a book in the lunch room. There was no one in there, which made it the perfect place. But thoughts stops, as someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Amy. Can we walk and talk?" Cream asked.

"Sure."

I got my stuff and Cream and I walked around the school. We began to talk, until Cream saw something.

"What's this." Cream said reading a sigh.

"It says 'this way'." I said pulling the paper down. "What ever."

"Let's follow it!"

"Why?"

"Because we love doing these kinds of things."

"True."

Cream and I followed the sighs. There were arrows and puzzles we had to get though. We got on puzzle that was weird.

"Am I virgin? What kind of question is that!?" I said.

"Just say yes or no."

I checked the box that said no, and ripped it off the wall so no one could see it.

"Anniversary date?" I said seeing another.

I wrote down the answer, and Cream and I walked through the whole school. Finally we got to the finally hall way.

"Cream, one last turn." I said. "Cream?"

I turned around and Cream was gone. What the hell?! She wanted to follow these, and then she just leaves me. What ever. I turned the corner and gasped.

"S-Sonic?" I said.

Sonic was in a tux holding a sigh. It said 'will you go to prom with me?'. I walked up to him, and there were 2 boxes. Yes or no. He gave me a marker, and I checked one. Sonic looked at it, and smiled. I kissed him, and he kissed me back.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." I said.

"Did you like it? Shadow helped me with it."

"I loved it. But what was up with all the weird questions?"

"Shadow wrote the virgin one...What was your answer?"

"You already know the answer."

The bell rang, and Sonic walked me home. During dinner I told my parents what happened. I didn't tell them about the virgin question though. They would kill me if they knew the answer to that! After dinner, I texted my girls and told them I'm going to prom. Right before I was going to bed, Sonic texted me saying goodnight.

"Oh Sonic...I can't wait till prom now." I said before falling asleep.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter! I LOVED making it! But every senior has to go prom! Hahah! Sorry if there was any misspelled words, I did this at night. 10:10pm make a wish!  
**

**Readers: I wish you would update faster. (Just kidding! I love you all!)**


	8. Prom

**Amy's POV**

"One more picture." My mother said.

My mom was taking picture of Sonic and I. We were going to be late for prom! I had no idea where it was held or anything!

"Mom! We have to go!" I said.

"Oh alright. Have fun you too." My mother said.

"Sonic." My father began. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry sir. I won't." Sonic said.

I rushed Sonic out the door, and we got in Sonic's car. He could have just walked here, but I guess he would get dirty or something. He started the car, and we began to drive to prom.

"S-Sonic?" I asked.

"What?"

"Remember my first dance?"

Sonic's smiled went away. He remembered what happened with Sally.

"Yea...But I promise you that won't happen again."

"I trust you."

"Besides, a lot of juniors and seniors are going to be there."

"Yea, you're right."

We finally made it to prom. There were some teachers there, just watching out for us. There was a big building, and it looked like a hotel, only it wasn't.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's down town...Where the fair was." Sonic explained.

Half of the prom was outside and half of it was inside. I'm guessing all of the food and drinks were insides. The dance floor was outside, and there was a disco ball too! This night couldn't get any better.

"Wow, someone looks pretty hot." Blaze said walking over to us.

"Haha, yea. I didn't really know what to wear." I said looking at my dress.

"Follow me. Everyone is already here."

Sonic and I followed Blaze. The guys were all wearing a tux that suit them. I was wearing a very short red dress. Cream was wearing a short a green dress. Tikal was wearing a short orange dress. Blaze was wearing a short purple dress, and Jasmine was wearing a short black dress.

"Let's start dancing!" Knuckles said grabbing Tikal.

We all went on the dance floor. it was a good up-beat song. It was called 'His World'. (See what I did there?) But, before I started to dance, I pulled Cream aside.

"Cream. This is prom." I began.

"Yea, I know. It's so fun."

"You need to grind with Tails! Be a bad bunny tonight."

"W-What?...Oh, I don't know how to grind though...I've done it once."

"I'll teach you...But I'll do it on Sonic."

Cream nodded, and I went to get Sonic. We all talked for a moment. Soon, we had a plan. Sonic went to over to the boys (Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow) and he talked to one at a time, expect for Tails. Sonic got a cup of water. He walked towards Tails, but he 'trip' and spilled water all over Tails.

"Sonic! Are you drunk or something!?" Tails asked.

"What? Pffff, no!" Sonic said acting drunk.

"Come on Tails, We'll help you." Silver said. "To the bathroom!"

Everyone went into the bathroom, expect for Sonic. He started laughing a little.

"Alright. Ready to learn how to grind?" I asked facing Cream.

"S-Sure."

"It's easy." Sonic said standing behind me.

Sonic grabbed my hips, and we started to move our hips around. I had my back towards Sonic.

"See Cream. Just go with motions." I said.

"All you have to is look sexy." Sonic said.

I wrapped my arms around Sonic's neck, exposing my chest.

"Just do what I do. They'll be under your spell." I said seeing Sonic already under my spell.

Soon, Sonic and I stopped grinding. Tails and the other boys came out. I gave Cream a little push, and she went over to Tails. Sonic and I started to grind again. I gave Cream a thumbs up, and she went for it.

"Tails?" Cream said.

"What?"

"You alright?"

"Well, no...But my tux came dry on it's own."

"Maybe this will help."

Cream turned her back to Tails. She grabbed his hands, and but his hands on his hips. She started to move hips, making Tails move his hips. Cream did my trick too.

"That's my boy!" Sonic said.

"And that's my girl." I said.

Everyone started to grind on each other. It was getting sexually real fast. But the teacher didn't do anything. They knew all the students would be doing this.

"It looks like Shadow and Jasmine are really into it." I said seeing Shadow and Jasmine.

"Well, I can why...They have kids." Sonic said.

Soon, a slow dance came on. I remembered what happened on my first slow dance with Sonic. What if that happens again? Well, I didn't see Sally at all. I got all nervous now.

"Amy, don't be nervous. I won't let anything happen to you." Sonic said facing me.

Our noses touched. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hands fell to my hips.

"Nothing could ruin this moment." I said kissing Sonic.

He broke the kiss, and looked at me in a funny way. He seemed upset about something, but I couldn't tell why.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing...But, when do I have to have you home?"

"Midnight. Why?"

"Well, it's 11pm right now...Maybe we could make-out in my car the last 30 minuets?"

"I would love that."

* * *

It's midnight. Sonic was driving me home. I had a great time! I still couldn't believe I showed Cream how to grind. I had to teach her a lot of things. Sonic parked his car in front of my house. He got out, and ran to the other side. He opened my door, and held out his hand.

"A gentleman I see." I said.

"It's the least I could do."

He walked me to the front door.

"I had a wonder time, Sonic." I said.

Sonic just stared at me. He smiled, and I knew what he was thinking about. I snapped my fingers in front of him, and he blinked a few times.

"What?" Sonic said.

"I know you're thinking about sex."

"Well, that make-out session was a turn on."

I turned my back towards Sonic and started to unlock the front door. Sonic wrapped his arms around me, and started to kiss my neck.

"Oh god, Sonic. Not my neck." I giggle.

"But...it's a...turn on...for you." Sonic said in-between kisses.

I broke free, and Sonic looked at me. I blew him a kiss goodbye and went inside. Sonic got in his car, and drove home. I got undress, and checked my phone. Sonic texted me, and I could laugh.

"Oh, only you Sonic." I said getting in bed. "Sexually beast." I smiled before going to sleep.


	9. Late Night Research

**Name:** Carter (Midnight) Mason the Hedgehog

**Gender:** Female

**Personality: **Tomboy, Emoish, Gothic, hates evil, Hero, Darkness, Tough, Loves to Run, Kind and Caring (loving), Curious, Mysterious, Trustworthy, Hates Villains, Sings, Draws, Dance, Help people, Music, Video Games, serious and Reading. She is like the sisterly figure to Sonic and everyone else who needs her.

**Powers:** Super Sonic Speed, Chaos Powers, Telekinesis, and Mind Reading

**Eye**** C****olor:** Emerald Green (Or, as may call it, Lime Green)

**Friends: **The Sonic Heroes, different teams, Team Chaos

**Nicknames: **CarCar, Mason, or CM

**Appearance: **A female hedgehog, with blue fur that is a little lighter than Sonic's, with under knee-length quills with black streaks in it also three quill-like bangs with black streaks also, a completely white shirt that has one shoulder strap on the left, dark blue skinny jeans, and black and white boots (Like Amy's), white finger - less (Like Sonic's) gloves, has figure, and has black - diamond earrings (Not Dangling) ;D

**Hey guys! Please read this before reading the story. First, there will be lemons, as in...More than one! Also, I'm bring another OC (that's not mine) Carter, Female. Her info is up above this. _OC belongs to Hedgie Hanyou, I just picked one at random. Hope you like the chapter! _**

**Sonic's POV**

It's been a week later since prom. Man, I'll never forget that night with Amy! I could never ask for a better girlfriend than Amy. It's almost been our 2 years anniversary since we've been dating.

"Sonic. Focus." Amy said to me.

"Why do we even have to do this project for science?" I asked.

"Because it's 25% of our whole grade. Every student has to do this."

We were upstairs in my room. It's a good thing every student had to do this project, at least I could work on it with Amy. Did I have any other homework though? Ah, doesn't matter! I'm with Amy...In my room! (Dirty thoughts!).

"Sonic! Amy! Your father and I are going to a friends house." Sonic's mother said.

"Alright mom!" called.

"Dinner is on the table."

I heard my mom shut the front door. Amy and I went downstairs, and started to eat dinner. It was like we were married or something. We fought like a married couples, which was a little weird, but hey, that's just us.

"Alright. Let's get back to the project." Amy said. "I'll put your dishes away."

Amy put the dishes away. We went back upstairs, and started to work again. I was getting a little bored now. We've been doing this project for the past 2 hours. I hated this so much! I would rather be doing something else. Watching a horror movie, making Amy cuddle next to me. She was always scared of scary movies.

"Let's take a break."

"A break?...We just started again." Amy said.

"Not just a break...A sexy break."

"Define 'sexy' for me."

"We make-out a little."

"...Fine."

I moved our papers out of the way. Amy got on my lap, and we started to make out. I kissed her neck a couple of times. I knew she was getting turned on by that, because what girl wouldn't!? She lips were soft and sweet, which I always loved about her. Soon, it was getting really hot.

"It's hot, don't you think?" Amy asked me.

"Yea, a little."

Amy winked at me, and she took off her shirt. I stared at her for a moment. I took off my shirt, and I wrapped my arms around her lower back. Her breasts pushed up against my chest. I kissed her bust line, making her moan. But this, the worst thing happened... My door bell rang!

"I'll get it." Amy said putting her shirt back on.

Amy went downstairs. I sat up and put my shirt back on.

"Just as I was getting hard too." I said going downstairs.

Amy shut the front door, and Tails and Cream were in my house.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm here to help you with math homework." Tails said.

"And I just wanted to come." Cream said.

"Oh shit! I forgot about math!"

"Let's go" Tails said sitting on the couch.

I totally forgot about math! Great, now I have to worry about 2 things. Amy and Cream sat at the table and talked about girl stuff. We worked on math for about an hour. Dang, I forgot about my parents too! They've been out for awhile now, but that's a good thing. Soon, the door bell rang again. I got up and saw Knuckles, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, and one other person. I didn't know who it was though. I let them in.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Cream said we could come over." Silver said holding his phone up.

"Sorry, Sonic. I thought we could all study at your house." Cream said.

"Who's this?" I asked seeing some girl standing next to Blaze.

"This is my old friend Carter." Blaze said.

"Hi. I'm in your History class, Sonic." Carter said.

I thought for a moment. Now I knew who she was. She would always read out of the book in History...Which was good for me, cause I hate reading in front of the class.

"I brought a bottle too." Knuckles said.

"Spin the bottle!" Tikal said.

"I guess we could use a break." Tails said.

"Wait, where's Shadow and Jasmine?" Amy asked.

"They couldn't make it could of the kids." Cream said a little upset.

Soon, everyone got in a circle. Knuckles spun the bottle, and it landed on Silver.

"Truth or dare, Silver?" Knuckles asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make-out with Blaze."

"Can do!"

Silver grabbed Blaze and they started to make-out with each other. After about 3 minutes they stopped making-out. Then, Silver spun the bottle.

"Carter...Truth or dare?" Silver asked.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

"I don't like anyone, to be honest."

"You're no fun!" Silver teased.

Carter spun the bottle this time. It landed on Tikal.

"Truth or dare?" Carter asked.

"Let's do...Dare."

"I dare you to give Knuckles a lap dance."

"This is gonna be fun." I said.

Knuckles sat down on the couch, and Tikal began to give Knuckles a lap dance. She was really good, which scared me a little. After she was done, Tikal spun the bottle. It landed on Cream.

"Truth or dare, Cream?" Tikal asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever gone to 3rd base with Tails?"

"No." Cream said with a smile.

"Oh, sweet and innocent." Amy said.

Cream spun the bottle, and it landed on Tails.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tails said.

"I dare you to fly on top of the roof."

We all went outside, and watched Tails fly on the roof. He came back down, and we went back inside. Tails spun the bottle, and it landed on Amy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Let's do...Truth."

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"I don't know...Like 5 or 6."

Then, Amy spun the bottle. It landed on Knuckles.

"Truth or dare, Knuckles!" Amy said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to pick up all the girls."

Knuckles picked up Amy, Tikal, Blaze, and Carter. It wasn't that hard for him. I thought it would be hard. I could only pick up Amy...But that's the only girl I would want to pick up.

Knuckles spun the bottle, and it landed on Blaze.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to use your fire power and burn this paper." Knuckles said ripping a piece of paper from my notebook.

Blaze burned the paper and everyone clapped for her. Blaze spun the bottle, and it landed on me. Oh, why me!

"Sonic! Truth or dare."

"Dare." I said with an evil smile.

"I dare you to take off your shirt and run around the block."

I took off my shirt, and ran outside. In a few seconds I was done. Soon, everyone went again. Some of them got a little sexually, but hey, that's how we were.

"Alright, last one." I said spinning the bottle.

It landed on Tails.

"Truth or dare, Tails!" I said.

"Dare..." Tails said unsure.

"You sure, buddy?"

"Let's do truth."

"Oh, to late! Once everyone goes home, I dare you to go 3rd base with Cream."

Everyone liked that idea. Tails said he would do it, and Amy did the same thing with Cream. Then, we all heard a car come up the drive way.

"Oh fuck! Everyone get out of my house!" I said.

Everyone went out the back way. They took their things too. Amy and I ran upstairs, and we worked on out project. Once my parents got home, Amy had to go home. I walked her home.

"That game was fun!" Amy said.

"Yea. We should play it again sometimes."

"Carter seems nice too. She should sit with us at lunch."

"I'll asked in History."

"If you don't fall asleep." Amy teased.

I kissed her goodbye, and goodnight. I walked back home and went to sleep. This was a good weekend. We should do it more often!


	10. Who's Better?

**Just a heads up, Chapter 12 and Chapter 15 WILL have lemon in them. There's a total of 16 Chapters...Gosh, I don't want to get my High School Horror stories... Enjoy this chapter!**

**Sonic's POV**

I can't believe I only have one more month of school left! To be honest, I couldn't wait till collage. But anyways, I was in History. It's my period 3 class. I didn't really mind History. Shadow and Carter were in the class.

"Sonic...Do you wanna be a group with us?" Carter asked.

"Oh yea sure...What are we doing?"

"Well, if you would have listen, you would know." Jasmine said.

"Class, read pages 245 to 255." The teacher said.

Shit, I hate reading! But at least it was in groups. Soon, class was over. Period 4 and 5 went by a little fast. But, anyways lunch came by...Finally. I went over to my locker, and the boys were waiting there already. Shouldn't they be in the lunch room with the gilrsl

"Sonic...Jet is here." Tails said.

"Jet...Are you fucking kidding me!?" I yelled.

"He's flirting with all the girls." Silver said.

"He even flirted with Jasmine..." Shadow said in his deep voice.

"You have to do something!" Knuckles said grabbing Sonic by the arms.

"Alright... I'll think of something."

We all went into the lunch room. My jaw dropped once I saw Jet with the girls (Amy, Cream, Tikal, Blaze, Jasmine, Carter...Lots of names!). He was flexing and showing off his 'guns'. Knuckles is the only who does that! I saw Amy feel his muscles...Oh that got me now. He can get any girl under his spell...Even girls who have boyfriends.

"Sonic! Have you met Jet?" Amy asked seeing me behind Jet.

"Yea...I've met him...He's gay."

"Sonic!" Amy said crossing her arms.

"You just hate the fact that you're not the popular guy anymore." Jet said standing up and leaving.

"What's your problem, Sonic!?" Amy yelled at me.

"Amy, Jet is a stupid ass person! He only cares about popularity! He gets girls on his side just like Scourge does." I explained.

Amy was quite after I said Scourge's name. She didn't want that to happen again.

"Well, at least tell me the background of you too." Amy said.

We all sat down at the table. I told her the story between Jet and I. She understood that, but there was on question on her mind.

"How come I've never seen him before?" Amy asked.

"He's been suspended lots of times. He rarely comes to school." Silver said hearing Amy's question.

Soon, the bell rang. That was a short lunch. I walked Amy to class.

"I can already tell you that Sonic and Jet are going to have a contest." Carter said to Tikal.

"That's how boys are...Very stupid." Tikal said.

During the whole Jet and I were fighting. I was getting girls on my side, whole Jet was getting my girls on his side. He always has to win everything. Why can't he just leave me alone. First it was about who's the fastest. Then it was who the tallest. Now it's who's the most popular.

"Looks like I'm winning, loser." Jet said as he saw me in the hall way.

"Fuck off.. I'll be the one winning this race."

"Your speed can't help you this time."

"And you wings can't help you."

It's the end of the day now. School was out for the day. I waiting outside for my sweet Amy. She came out of the front doors, and looked at me in a sad way.

"What's wrong?" I asked holding her hand.

"You." Amy said pulling her hand away from me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this whole popularity thing going on!"

"Amy, Jet is a..." I began.

"I don't care about Jet. You have a group of friends who think you're the best out of everyone in this school"

I didn't say anything. Amy's words hit me a little.

"You even have a girlfriend who thinks you're the best guy ever. You don't need to be popular when you have friends like us, Sonic."

Amy walked away, and I just stood there. I didn't know what to say. I turned around, and Amy was gone. She must have gotten in Cream's car or something. Dang, Amy words stuck with me that whole day.

"Popularity isn't important. Popularity isn't important. Popularity isn't important." I said pacing back and forth around my room.

It finally hit me. Popularity isn't important at all! (it's truly not).

* * *

It's Friday now. The contest Jet and I were having, I quit it. Amy's words hit me, and it opened my eyes. I did have friends who thought I was the best out of everyone in the whole school. But, I didn't care who's popular and who's not. Amy was right, I shouldn't care anymore.

"Looks like you lose." Jet said shutting my locker.

"I don't care who's more popular. I have friends who don't care about that, and I don't care about that anymore."

I walked away, and the other girls started to scream my name. I guess that made them like me even more. Not caring, is what girls like best.

"See, Sonic. Don't put up with his shit." Amy said to me holding my hand.

"Yea, you're right about that."

Soon, everyone left Jet's side, and everyone was back on my side. Not caring about it is the way to go!


	11. Senior Pranks

**Sonic's POV**

"I've been waiting for this week forever!" Knuckles yelled.

"Keep it down...We're not even suppose to be at school this late." Silver said.

"It's only...Fuck, midnight." I said checking my watch.

The boys and I were pranking our favorite teacher. This week only for seniors, it's seniors pranks. Knuckles has been waiting 4 years for this. But Tails didn't like the idea. But I made him come anyways.

"Alright. Are you done now?" Tails asked.

"Yep...Wait, how do we get out of the class room now?" Silver asked.

I looked around the classroom. We bubble wrap the whole room. We started with front of the classroom, and made our way to the back. But sadly, if we step on the bubble wrap, we'll get caught.

"I'll just fly you over there." Tails said.

I grabbed Tails hand and he flew us one at a time to the other side. I shut the door. It didn't have a lock on it, which was weird. As we walked towards the front doors, we heard someone coming. We ran away, and into a different hall way.

"Who was that?" Silver whispered.

"I have no idea." I said.

I looked around the corner and there was no one there. I nodded my head, and we walked slowly towards the front doors. We made it outside the school, and we all high fived each other.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I said.

We all went our different ways. Soon, it was morning. I got to school early. I met by boys by the room we bubble wrap. We waited outside that room, until the teacher came.

"Guys. Here he comes." Knuckles whispered.

The teacher gave us a smile. He opened his room, and step inside. A few seconds later, we heard popping sounds, and screams. We started laughing so hard, it made my eyes water. The teacher came out, and saw us laughing. We were his favorite students, so he wasn't that mad.

"I'll get you guys back." The teacher said.

"We had to prank our favorite teacher ever." I said laughing.

"Yea...With all your test and quizzes for the past 4 years." Tails said.

We helped the teacher clean up. Silver kept all the bubble wrap, though. He always loved bubble wrap, which I don't know why. Finally, I got to see Amy. She was with Carter talking in the hall way.

"Hey baby." I said kissing Amy.

"Hey, Sonic. I heard you pranked someone."

"Yea. You shouldn't have seen his face. It was awesome."

"I bet the girls and I could do better."

"Is was a challenge I smell?"

"Yep... I bet you that the girls and I could do a better prank than you."

"What if I win?" I asked.

Amy thought for a moment. Then she whispered something into my ear. I smiled at that idea.

"Deal. And if you win?" I asked.

"If I win, you have to take my on the best date ever."

Amy and I both nodded. It was a deal. Soon the bell rang and it was already lunch time. Amy and the girls went outside to eat lunch. The boys and I stayed inside.

"Alright girls. We need a prank." Amy said.

"What about print out fake money and throw it in the halls?" Blaze said.

"Mmmm, good, but try something else." Amy said.

Everyone thought for a moment. Then Tikal got an idea. She told everyone, and everyone liked it.

"We can do it in rainbow color order." Cream said with a smile.

"Sure. Make it girly." Amy Jasmine said.

* * *

**Amy's POV.**

It's around midnight now. The girls and I met up at the school. We went inside, and we went to our favorite teacher. I dragged Carter along too. She had to be part of team Rose. (Oh! Sonic Heroes game!) Anyways, Tikal opened the door. It was unlocked, and we walked inside. We stared at the room, and I looked at Cream. Since Cream would fly, she got the top of the class room, while the rest of us got the bottom. It took a long time, but it was worth it.

"Alright, done and done." I said stepping back from the wall.

"Wait, why is that side black?" Cream asked seeing a black wall.

We all looked at Carter. She made the wall black. We laughed a little.

"We should write something in white on the walls." Blaze said.

We made a circle on the black wall and wrote something down.

"That's enough sticky notes, right?" Jasmine asked.

We looked around the room. The girls and I covered the whole class oom (even desk and chairs) with sticky notes, in rainbow color order. We left the classroom, and shut the door. We walked outside the school, but then we all screamed.

"What are you girl doing here so late?" Sonic asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said.

"Sonic. Who was that?" Tails asked running next to Sonic.

Tails saw us, and he wondered why we were all here.

"This never happened." Carter said.

We walked past Sonic and Tails who stared at us. We ran back home, and left him alone. I wonder why they were there though. They couldn't be doing another prank...Or were they going to see what prank we did? I'll have to check in the morning.

"Alright, is everyone here?" I asked waiting outside the classroom we pranked.

"Yea, we're all here." Cream said counting everyone.

Soon, our favorite teacher came to school. We all waved at her, and she opened the door. She screamed once she her room. We started to laugh, and the teacher came out into the hall way. She saw us, and she laughed with us.

"Oh, you girls and your pranks."

"Did you like the rainbow?" Cream asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

We helped the teacher take down the sticky notes. But she kept all of them, for her classroom.

"At least we pranked the teacher with this she could use later in life." I said to Sonic at lunch.

"Oh whatever, boys win."

"Girls win."

"Boys."

"Girls."

"How about we both win?" Shadow asked.

"I thought you always hated to lose?" Sonic asked.

"If it's one on one with you, yes. But in a group, I don't really care."

Sonic and I looked at each other. I guess that was fair enough. We smiled, and we all ate our lunch. It seemed like all the teacher were getting prank.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

It's Friday. It's the last day of senior pranks. Amy and I had the perfect prank. We told our friends, and they were all for it. It's the last period of the day. 8th period. About half of us had off, but someone had class. But we snuck out either way.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"We're so ready." Tails said.

"I've never done anything like this before." Amy said.

"It's really fun." Carter said.

We all were upstairs against the edge of the main stairs. We had a huge bag of bouncy balls. When the bell rang, we would pour all the balls down the stairs, and cover the hall was with balls.

"10 more seconds." Silver said checking his watch.

The bell rang, and we dumped all the balls down the stairs. After the job was done, we ran the buses, and into the parking lot. Once the school was cleared with student, we went back inside.

"I'm going to go to my locker." Amy said.

Everyone else went home. Tails and I walked around the school, while I waited for Amy.

"What's up, bitch?" Said a voice.

"What do you want, Sally?" Amy said annoyed.

"I just wanted to let you know that Sonic is cheating on you."

"That's funny, cause it's not true."

I went back to my locker. I looked at the pictures of all my friends. I took down the pictures, but then Sally took one of Sonic and I.

"Give it back." Amy said.

"Why would even want to date someone like him? He's a cheater." Sally said.

"No. You'll always be a cheater. Just because you lost your V-card to him..." Amy began.

"Don't bring that up. Beside this isn't about me. It's about you."

"Whatever! Just fuck off! He's mine and he'll always be mine! Can't you open your eyes and see he doesn't love you anymore!?" Amy yelled.

Sally rolled her eyes at Amy.

"Don't roll your eyes! You hate the fact that he moved on and you can't! You shouldn't have had sex with him in the first place. And that's not my fault." Amy said shutting her locker.

Amy grabbed the picture from Sally, and told her off. Sally walked away, and Tails and I just watched from a far. I ran up to Amy, and kissed her.

"Amy! That was awesome! What you told Sally, was the best." I said.

"It's our final year here, and I had enough with her."

I kissed Amy again. I made a hand motion to Tails. He smiled and left the school. I took Amy to my house, and we talked on and on. We up to my room and listened to music and talked. I held her hand as we talked.

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Mmm?"

"What are we going to do when we go to collage?"

"I don't know...It might be hard, but I'll never leave you."

Amy cuddled closer to me once I said that. I smiled at her. We started to talk about the future too. Amy talked about what she wanted. Kids, a house, a husband who loved her. I wish I could provide those.

"Amy?" I asked.

"Yes, Sonic?"

"I'm never going to leave you. You're to important to me. I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed each other, and we fell asleep in my bed.

**Next chapter will have a Sonamy love making part! I've been waiting forever to write this! Hoped you liked this chapter, and get ready for the next one!**


	12. Heated Night

**Sonic's POV**

It's been a week later. It's also a Friday! But it wasn't just an normal Friday. I got out of bed with a smile on my face. I looked a picture on my wall, and stared at it for a while. I got up and took a shower. Once I got out and I wrapped a towel around my waist, and picked out some really nice clothes.

"Oh Amy...Today is the day." I said with a smile.

I ate breakfast, and my parents knew what day it was. They were happy for me, and my dad even helped me pick out a gift for Amy.

"Congratulations Sonic." My dad said as I walked out the front door.

"Thanks dad!"

I walked to school, hoping not to get dirty. I went to the lunch room. I didn't see Amy at all. I hope she wasn't sick or anything.

"Sonic! You made it!" Tails said.

"Yea. What's up?"

"Um, did you forget what today is?" Silver asked.

"That's is my..." I began.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled.

I turned around and saw my lovely Amy. We both dropped our backpacks, and ran towards each other. I picked up Amy, and spun her around. We kissed each other, and stare into each other's eyes.

"Happy anniversary, Amy!" I said.

"Happy anniversary, Sonic ."

God, I've been dating Amy for the past 2 years! Those years were the best ever. I'm so glad Amy moved to this town. We all sat down, and our friends were happy for us. They had already had their 2 year anniversary. I couldn't believe it.

"So, what do you guys plan to do?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm taking this lady out to dinner and a movie." I said.

"Then sex." Coughed Shadow.

"Shut up faker." I said punching Shadow in the arm.

Everyone laughed and the bell rang. We all went to class. Amy and I were really touchy today. Sally knew it was our anniversary, but I didn't care about her anymore. Soon, it was lunch time.

"You guys wanna know what I did on our anniversary?" Tails asked.

"Let me guess...Not sex." Tikal said.

"Well remember that dare? I did it." Tails said.

I reached across the table and gave Tails a high five. Everyone gave Tails a high five. The girls just asked Cream a lot of questions. It was fun having my best friend do that kind of stuff. I mean, we are in high school after all. We ate lunch, and I couldn't stop thinking about Amy! I wonder if she couldn't stop thinking about me.

"So, you ready for the best date of your life?" I asked Amy as we walked out of school.

"Yes! Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner, and then a movie."

"Oh I can't wait! Should I bring anything?" Amy asked holding my hand.

"Nothing but your pretty self."

I kissed Amy and walked her home. Our parents knew what today was. They said they would let is do anything we wanted...Just not sex...But who follows rules these days!?

"Ok. Sonic...Be cool, don't mess up on this day." I said looking into my bathroom mirror.

I have to say, I looked hot. I told my parents goodbye, and got in my car. I picked Amy up. Her parents were out of town for the whole weekend. It must be hard having your parents leave you for awhile. I would hate that. But anyways, she got in the car, and we kissed each other.

"This time, I'm paying for half of the dinner."

"Fine, you can pay."

We got to the restaurant. Our table was in the back where no one could bother us. But the worst thing happened. Sally and her parents came to the same place to eat dinner!

"Sonic...Don't worry about it. I told her off, remember?" Amy asked me.

"Y-Yea...I just don't want to lose you because of that piece of shit."

Before Amy could answer, the waiter came. We order our food and drinks. We talked on and on about stupid things. It reminded me of the past...That day I first met her. She spilled coffee on Rouge, and I helped Amy up. For all our high school years, we had math together. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend.

Soon, it was time for the movies. My parents called me a couple of times. I had to call them back, but I told them I was going to movies, so they left me alone...Finally. Amy and I watched a romantic movie. After it was over it was around 11pm. That was a long movie, but at least I got to make-out with Amy...I liked that part of the movie.

"Thanks for the date, Sonic. Best one yet." Amy said opening her front door.

"Yea. Couldn't be better."

"Do you wanna come in?" Amy asked winking at me.

I smiled and went into her house. She shut the door, and we went upstairs into her room. I forgot how pretty her room was. I laid on the bed, and Amy went into the bathroom. She took off her make-up. She washed her face. But then gasped. I was behind her, holding her hips.

"You didn't need make-up tonight." I said resting my head on her shoulder.

"I know..."

I moved Amy's hair and started to kiss her neck. She let out a light moan and closed her eyes. I closed my eyes, and just enjoyed this moment. After I was done, we laid on Amy's bed. We cuddled and made out again. I laid Amy on her back, and on got on top of her. I kissed her soft and slow, remembering the moment.

"Sonic...Are we really going to do this?" Amy asked.

"If you want...I brought condoms."

Amy smiled at me. I showed her the condoms, and set them aside. I put her arms under Amy's body. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist. Our kissing got harder and faster. We began to French kiss now. Amy broke it and looked at me.

"It's getting hot."

"I can make it cool."

I sat up and took off my clothes, expect for my boxers. I took off Amy's clothes, expect for her bra and underwear. I got back on top of her and we made-out again. We rolled over, so Amy was on top of me. I sat up, and I felt her flower on my boy part.

"Oh, I can feel someone is getting hard." Amy said.

"Yea. And he can't wait to get out."

I grabbed Amy, my mouth went for her bust line. I felt Amy's hands on the back of my neck. I looked up, enjoying this. I know was enjoying this. I unclipped her bra, and threw it on the floor. My hands reached for her breasts. They were soft, which I always loved. My mouth went her left side, while my free hand played with her right breast. I could hear Amy moaning a lot.

"Oh Sonic...Don't stop." Amy moaned.

I sucked on her left breast, which was a new feeling for her. She gasped and pulled on my quills a little. I did the same with the right breast. Once I was done, I laid my head on her chest, and I could hear her heart beat. It was beating fast.

"Your heart if beating fast." I said.

"Yea..."

I smiled and kissed her. My hands went to her ass. I rubbed them. Amy looked down, and smiled seeing my 'friend' down there. I pulled off her underwear, and she naked now.

"Damn...You're so beautiful Amy." I said staring at her.

"Thank you...Now, are you going to get naked?"

Amy took off my boxers. She got off of me, and she laid next to me. We kissed each other, and we both rubbed each other's private parts. She was getting wet, while I was getting hard. After a while, Amy stopped.

"Sonic...Can I try something?" Amy asked shy.

"Anything. What is it?"

"Close your eyes first...And when you feeling something different open your eyes."

I smiled and closed my eyes. I waited for that 'different' feeling to come. I didn't feel anything at all...But then, I opened my eyes wide. I looked between my legs, and Amy was giving my a blow job! Fuck, this felt nice.

"Oh shit, Amy..." I moaned.

I played with her hair as she did this. She kissed the top and made her way down. Once she got to my balls, she licked her way back up. I loved this new feeling! I got super hard, I even felt myself about to climax. I was starting to breath hard now. Amy sucked hard too! I never thought she would do this! But I loved every second of it.

"Oh fuck Amy! I'm close!" I said breathing hard.

Amy stopped what she was doing. I looked at her. I didn't want her to stop at all! I was so close.

"Not yet big boy." Amy said.

"Well then, it's my turn."

I pushed Amy down, and got on top of her. I kissed my way down her body. Every kiss she moaned. I loved her moaning, it made me feel good inside. I spread her legs wide open, and smiled. I licked two of my fingers, and thrust them into Amy. It's good to start off small, and then go big...If you know what I mean.

"Your flower is perfect, Amy." I said kissing her flower a quick kiss.

"Thank you..."

I couldn't do this anymore. My mouth connected to her flower. My fingers thrust in and out faster and faster. I ate her real good. Amy pulled on my quills and she screamed a little. I went fast and to tease her...Slow. But I stopped once she was about to climax.

"Sonic! Why did you stop?" Amy asked.

"That's payback."

Amy rolled us over. She was on top, and she grabbed a condom. She put it on me. I sat up, and she put her hands on my shoulders. I held her hips and we both looked at each other.

"It might hurt Amy...We haven't had sex in forever."

"I'm ready for you."

Amy went down. She gasped, and I felt her inside. She went down slowly, getting used to the feeling. Soon, she was all the way down. She stayed liked that for a moment. I knew this hurt her.

"Amy...We can go slow." I said kissed her.

Amy smiled and she kissed me back. I pushed her hips up and down, slowly. She broke the kiss, and moaned a little. God, she was even tighter than before! This felt a little different than last time...But last time was like a year ago.

"S-Sonic...Did you get bigger?" Amy asked.

"A little...Why?"

"You just feel different..."

Amy began to thrust her hips. My climax was starting to come back. She went faster and harder. I moaned as she did this. I was loving this so much. I played with her breasts, as she moved up and down. Soon, my head went back.

"I'm about to climax, Amy!" I yelled.

"Give it to me, Sonic!"

I rolled us over, so I was on top. I pounded Amy super hard, making me reach my climax. I held onto her tight, and she did the same thing with me. I stopped thrusting, and looked into Amy's eyes.

"How was that, baby?" Amy asked knowing I hit my climax.

"Best one yet..." I said breathing hard.

I pulled out of her, and laid next to her. We rested for a while. Soon, it was round 2!

"Who wants to get on top?" Amy asked.

"I was just on top..."

"That only for a few seconds."

"Fine...Let's go from the side."

Amy turned her back towards me. I grabbed her right leg, and lifted it up. I pushed into her. This was a totally different feeling. We both moaned, and I hit her harder and harder with each thrust. Amy hit her climax.

"Oh Sonic...That was the best." Amy said breathing hard.

"Yea...It was." I said breathing hard.

I took off the condom and looked at the time. It was already 1 in the morning! I wonder what my parents thing...I hope they're sleeping. Amy got in her bed time clothes, and I got back in my tux. I kissed Amy goodbye and I guess good morning too...

"I love you, Sonic." Amy said.

"I love you too, Amy."

I got in my car, and went home. I opened the front door, and shut it slowly. All the lights were off...Ok, my parents must be sleeping. I walked upstairs, and into my room. I shut my door, and changed into my bedtime clothes fast. Just as I closed my eyes, my bedroom door opened. I heard my parents talking.

"I told you not to worry." My father said. "I bet he's been asleep for a while."

Yea! Thank you dad! My parents left, and I sat up. The door was opened. I got up to close, it but my dad was in the hall way.

"Sonic."

"Oh fu...Fun time sleeping dad?" I asked stretching my arms.

"I was waiting for you to get back home. Where have you been?"

"I told you I was at the movies...Long ass movie." I whispered.

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes dad. Beside you said Amy and I could do anything...Just not sex."

After talking, my dad finally left. God, I could get some sleep now...But all I could think about was Amy...It's another year of being together.

**Wow! Took me a few hours to write this! It's a long chapter, but I hoped you guys liked it!**


	13. Wisps

**Sonic's POV**

It's the weekend. I really had nothing to do at all. Expect for homework. Amy and the girls were over at Jasmine's house taking care of her kids. I couldn't text her. I couldn't talk to her. I couldn't see her. I couldn't do anything with her. But, I was in my bed room listening to music. Unlike Amy, she loved this singer called Justin Beaver... But anyways, I got a call from a random number, but I answered it anyways.

"Hello?" I asked over the phone.

"Sonic...It's me, Shadow."

"How did you get my number?"

"I found it...But come over to my house."

"Alright."

We hung up and I went over to his house. I knocked on the door, and Shadow opened the door up. He looked a little different. It's like he's been up for hours...Maybe cause of the kids, I don't know. Shadow let me in, and Tails, Knuckles, and Silver were already there! What's going on...I bet he broke up with Jasmine!

"Sit down. I have something I want to show you." Shadow said.

I sat down next to Tails. They all looked at me, they didn't know what was going on too. Shadow pulled something out of his pocket, and we all looked at it.

"What the fuck is that?" Knuckles asked.

"It's a drug called 'Wisps'." Shadow said. (Sonic Colors!)

"Wait. Why are we here then?" Tails asked.

"We're gonna try it." Shadow said with a evil smile.

I looked at everyone. We've never done drugs before. I'm not sure if Shadow has done drugs in his past. But I guess one time wouldn't be that bad.

"Hold up." I said standing up. "Where did you get the drugs?"

"From a friend at school." Shadow said.

"Do we know him?" Silver asked.

"No...But who wants to go first?" Shadow asked changing the subject.

We all looked at each other. We didn't know what to do. But then...

"I'll try it." Knuckles said grabbing the Wisp.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I said.

Knuckles opened the bag, and took the drugs. We all stared at him while he took it. He didn't do anything for a while. Shadow told us the Wisp took a while to work. Knuckles sat back down on the couch, like nothing happened.

"Um...I don't think it worked." Tails said.

"Just give it some time." Shadow said. "I have more too."

I guess trying one wouldn't hurt anyone. I wonder what it would do to you though...Would it make up throw up? Pass out? Or die!?

"Oh my god!" Knuckles said. "I'm on a fucking rainbow and it's raining candy!" Knuckles said jumping on the couch.

Tails, Silver, and I got up from the couch. We stood next to Shadow, and Knuckles was grabbing the air as if candy was falling. I guess the Wisp really do work. Knuckles eyes were bright red, and we knew he was high.

"What about your parents?" Silver asked.

"They're not home. They have work all day long." Shadow replied.

"Give me one!" Silver yelled.

"Silver!?" Tails said.

"What? It's just one time right? Who's gonna find out?"

Shadow gave Silver a Wisp. Silver took the drug and sat on the couch waiting for it work. Soon, Knuckles and Silver were both jumping on the couch, and grabbing 'candy'. Although, Silver though the ground was hot lava, and he was jumping on the tables trying not to fall in the lava.

"Are you kidding me?" I said crossing my arms.

"Come on. Try one. Both of you." Shadow said giving Tails and I a Wisp.

I looked at Tails. He was a little kid to me! I could never see Tails doing drugs. But, he had to get out there.

"Come on Tails. One time won't hurt." I said.

"Can we take it together?" Tails asked scared.

"Sure thing buddy."

We counted to 3, and took the Wisp once we got to 3. Shadow took his Wisp after Tails and I took ours. We all sat on the couch and watched Knuckles and Silver before it was our turn.

I started to feel different now. I knew the Wisp were working now. I couldn't help this feeling...It felt amazing! Soon, everyone was jumping on the couch and screaming random things. Tails was flying around the house with Shadow chasing after him. Knuckles and I fought like little kids in a park. Silver was riding on a unicorn, and throwing fake flowers everywhere.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

The girls are I were playing with Jasmine's kids. Carter had to leave early, which was sad. We loved having her in our group. She was nice and really fun.

"We should go see what Shadow is up too." Cream said.

"Yea we should! Maybe he'll know why Knuckles isn't picking up his phone." Tikal said holding her phone.

"I know right? Silver is the same." Blaze said.

"Come on girls. Let's go." I said standing up.

We all walked the Shadow's house with the twins. It's a good thing it wasn't that far of a walk. It was nice getting some air. I knew Jasmine needed some fresh air too. Being inside all day long would kill me!

We got to Shadow's house. Jasmine had a house key. She unlocked the door, and Cream pushed the door opened.

"Um...Amy...What are they kids doing?" Cream asked worried.

I poked my head through the door. I saw Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow jumped on the couch holding each other. They were grabbing air and trying to eat it.

"Oh my god! What we are gonna do!?" Tikal yelled.

"What if they were gassed!?" Jasmine asked.

"Calm down girls!" I said.

No one listened to me. They were all freaking out, expect for Blaze.

"Blaze. Why aren't you freaking out?" I asked.

"Because they just high." Blaze said looking at the boys.

All the girls stared at the boys. Jasmine set the twins down somewhere save. I raised my hand, and pointed to the boys.

"Girls. You know what to do." I said.

The girls knew what I was talking about. I grabbed Sonic, Cream grabbed Tails, Tikal grabbed Knuckles, Blaze grabbed Silver, and Jasmine grabbed Shadow. We all slapped them, trying to get their attention. But that didn't work. They thought were all princesses, and they acted like princes.

"Holy shit!" Sonic yelled "You guys! We're in a strip club!" Sonic yelled.

"Yea!" Tails yelled. "Do a little dance pretty lady!" Tails said looked at Cream.

The boys got close to us. But we ran away from them. We all hide inside Shadow's house. The boys tried to find us, but they couldn't. They ended up passing out in the living room.

"What should we do with them?" Blaze asked.

"We should take them back to their places." I said.

"Good idea." Tikal said.

We all took our passed out boyfriends about their house. However, I knew Sonic's parents were home and my parents weren't home. I took Sonic to my house. I laid him on my bed. I went downstairs, and got him a cup of water. I watched him, and waited for him to wake up. It felt like forever, but he final woke up!

"Aw fuck..." Sonic said holding his head. "Where I am?"

"In my room." I said with my arms crossed.

Sonic gasped and looked at me. He rubbed his head, and he couldn't get his thoughts together. I gave him the cup of water, and he drank it all.

"What happened? Did you have sex?" Sonic said me laying down.

"No...You and your buddies were all high at Shadow's house!" I said.

"Oh please...Drugs are for stupid people."

"So you're one of those people."

"Amy, I don't do drugs."

I said sigh and took out my phone. Sonic though I was joking about everything, but I wasn't. He doesn't remembered anything that happened! It's a good thing Tikal took a video of them.

"Look at this.' I said giving my phone to Sonic.

I played the video, and Sonic stared at it. Once it was over, he was so confused. We both knew that he wouldn't do drugs, but I guess he did. But why though?

"Sonic... Why did you take a Wisp?" I asked.

"I don't know...Shadow called everyone and we all went to his house."

"What's the last thing you remembered?"

"My head hurts from all these questions."

"Sonic..." I said.

"Alright..." Sonic began to think. "The last thing I remember it counting to 3 with Tails."

Sonic told me everything he remembered. He was still dazed from the drug. He couldn't stand at all. He just laid on my bed, with his eyes closed. I cuddled with him, and I felt his arm around me.

"I promise I won't do drugs again." I whispered.

"Alright." I whispered back.


	14. Memories

**Hola! Here's a birthday present from me to you! Yea...9-15, my birthday! I had to update on my B-Day! Hope you like this chapter! I got the idea from my birthday thinking of all my past years.**

**Sonic's POV**

Ever wonder how life went by so fast? Me either. Senior year is almost done, and it will be off to college. Oh memories.. Where I would be without you?

"Sonic, get in the water!"

I looked up and I saw Amy. I smiled at her, and got in Silver's pool. Everyone was hanging out at Silver's house. Pool party again! I'm so glad I got over my fear. I got in the water, and Blaze used her fire power to make a hot tub.

"Oh my god guys. Remember freshman year?" Knuckles asked. "I was so weak!"

"Yea you were." Tails teased.

We started talking about freshman year. But Amy didn't say anything, since she didn't go to the same high school. I remember that very first day I walked into high school.

* * *

**Freshman Year**

I walked into a totally different school. Middle school wasn't my best years. I wasn't as popular, but each other more and more people knew me. I had my backpack on my right shoulders.

"Alright...Let's see...I have math now." I said hearing the bell ring.

I walked into my math class. I sat down at a random seat. But then, something hit my head. I turned around, and saw Knuckles! He was sitting in the back.

"Why are you sitting back there?" I asked.

"Teacher moved me for talking to you."

Knuckles had his feet on the desk. I guess sitting in the back was better sitting in the front.

After a couple of bells later, it was finally lunch time. Who knew this was going to be the day I lost my virginity... I saw my girlfriend, Sally (at the time). All of my friends were a couple.

"So, Sonic...We still on for tonight?" Sally asked.

"Yea. I can't wait."

* * *

"Whoa, Whoa! I don't wanna hear about this!" Tikal yelled.

"Sorry." I said rubbing my neck.

"Alright...Anyone else got a different story?" Cream asked.

"I have one." Tails said. "It's the time I asked out Cream."

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

"Sonic...I really like Cream...What should I do?" Tails asked me.

"Ask her out." I said with my eyes closed.

Tails and I were sitting on top of a hill, under a tree. The wind was blowing nice and soft. It was the weekend, and Tails and I always hung out on the weekends. Tails never really had a girlfriend before...But I was going to help him.

"Alright, Tails." I said getting up. "Let's call her."

We ran back to my house. We up to my room. I shut my door, and locked it. Tails got out his phone, and thank god he had her number! That a good step for him.

"What if she says no?" Tails asked.

"So what? There's more girls out there." I said.

"But I'm scared."

I sat next to Tails.

"You are going to do great." I said already having dialed Cream.

I went into my bathroom. Cream picked up the phone. I pressed my ear against the door, trying to hear Tails. Soon, Tails stopped talking. I walked out of the bathroom, and he had a smile on his face.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said we could hang out tomorrow!" Tails said.

"Did you ask her out?"

"I got too scared...But I'll to it tomorrow."

I gave Tails a high five. He did a good job. But when tomorrow comes...He's on his own.

It's the next day. I was asleep in bed. It was 2 in the afternoon...It stayed up all night talking to Sally that night. My phone went off, and my eyes opened. The sun hit my eyes, and I couldn't see anything. I reached for my phone, but I ended up falling off the bed.

"Oh shit...Hello?" I asked picking up my phone still on the floor.

"Sonic! I'm dating Cream!" Tails yelled.

"G-Great...That's awesome buddy."

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yea..."

"I guess I'll tell you more tomorrow at school."

"Ok."

I hung up the phone. I got up, and went to take a shower.

* * *

"Oh Tails! That was a great story!" Blaze said.

"Thanks...My best one." Tails said.

Cream kissed Tails. We started to talk again. Soon, Knuckles and Tikal had a story of their own. Their very first date with each other. Oh, I have a feeling of what it might be.

Knuckles began to tell the story. Their first date was going out to dinner. They stayed out most of the night, just talking. They couldn't get enough of each other...And that's still true with them. Amy thought it was a great story. But I had a story that I would never forget.

"Oh Knuckles! I love you!" Tikal said kissing Knuckles.

"I love you too...Anyone else got a story?" Knuckles said.

"We've got one." Blaze said.

Blaze began to tell the story. I knew what it was. It was her 1 year anniversary with Silver. Dang...We've all been a couple for over 2 years now! Time goes by fast...

"Oh! That's so romantic!" Jasmine said holding onto Shadow.

"Yea...I'll never forget that day." Silver said kissing Blaze.

"I have one." Shadow said.

Everyone wanted to hear this story! Shadow never tells a story, unless he really means it! It was the day he found out Jasmine was pregnant! Wow! That'll be a day he'll never ever forget. I thought he was going to cry when he was telling the story, but it takes a lot to make Shadow cry.

"Alright, alright...I have one." I said.

Everyone looked at me. I looked at Amy, and winked at her.

"It's the day I first met Amy." I said.

* * *

**Sonic's POV (Omg! We're gonna hear Sonic's POV of that first day Amy came to his school! P.S. If you don't understand this part of the story, than you didn't read the first High School Horror!)**

I just got to school. Everyone was looking at me...But it was mostly the girls. I winked at them, and blew them a kiss here and there. I opened the front doors, and walked through the hall way. All the girls stopped and stared at me. I loved that. I felt famous, yet I was the most popular guy in the whole school. Everyone knew me, and if they didn't, I would make them know who I was.

"Sonic! You're so hot!" Yelled a random girl.

I walked past most of the girls. Giving the girl who shouted my name a wink. I found Tails and Cream...Next to a pink girl who I never saw before.

"Hey Tails! Cream. I was looking for you." I said.

Soon, the bell rang. Tails and Cream left for their class. I didn't know this pink girl...I started to walk away. I past Rouge and gave her a glare. But then, I heard yelling. Rouge was yelling at the pink girl...Poor girl...

"You're gonna pay for a new dress!" Rouge yelled.

Rouge left, and the pink girl sat on the floor grabbing her papers and books. I started to walk towards her.

"Don't worry about her." I said.

The girl looked at me. But then went back to her papers and books.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

The girl opened her mouth but then closed it. She held up a finger at me...At first I thought she just flipped me off. But then she wrote down something on a piece of paper and gave it to me. Her name was Amy.

"Amy. Nice name." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

"And that's one of the best days of my life." I said finishing my story.

Everyone clapped and we started to talk about different things. It was a great time with all my friends. Nothing could be better than this!


	15. Graduation

**Sonic's POV**

Today is the day...I can't believe it's down to this. My life was moving on...I'm no longer trapped in a fucking jail now! I got out finally! I woke up early that morning...Well, my parents made me. I got dressed, and did my hair all nice and well. There wasn't any school, since today was my final day...Senior year was finally over.

We were in a sport stadium outside. The wind was blowing and it was really nice outside. The sun was bright, and everyone's mood was bright as well. We had to sit in a certain spot...So I couldn't sit with any of my friends. Soon, I was standing, giving a nice hand-shake to the principal. Who knew this was the last time I would see any of these people. I walked up to the microphone, and took a deep breath.

"Hi. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." I said.

Everyone screamed and clapped their hands once I said my name...God I was so popular! I should enjoy my last few minutes of it.

"High school for me was a roller coaster. It had it's sudden drops. I met someone who means the world to me. My friends helped me though so much...But mostly with my homework..." I began my speech.

Everyone laughed at that last part...It's true! Homework was hard!

"But high school has to come to an end, I guess...I remember the first day I stepped into high school. And now I'll remember the last foot step walking out of high school.I just wanted to say this too...We finally made it out of hell!" I yelled.

Everyone laughed and clapped their hands. I got my diploma and sat back down. The last person went up, and sat back down. The band played music for us. Then, all the seniors stood up, and threw their graduation hats in the air and screamed! I ran over to Amy, and kissed her.

"We did it, Sonic!" Amy said jumping up and down.

"I know! We have to do something together...As adults!" I said remember who we are now.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

It's night time. There was a senior party at someone's house. Everyone was going crazy! The girls and I were at my house. My parents were gone for the weekend, so it was the perfect time for bring my friends over so we could get ready together! Sonic and the boys were getting ready at Sonic's house. Only, his parents were home, and they had to lie to where they were going.

"Alright...This will be so much fun!" Blaze said fixing her ear rings.

"I know right!" Jasmine said.

"I've never been to one of these." Carter said.

"You girls have to get out more." Tikal said putting red lip stick on.

"You have no idea how hard I'm going to grind on Sonic." I said putting my make-up on.

"I can't wait!" Cream said.

We all looked in the mirror. We took tons of pictures too. We all looked sexy! Which was a good thing. Our dressed were short, but not too short. Our hair was down, and we had enough make-up on.

"Girls...Instead of grinding on the boys...Why don't you dirty dance with them?" Tikal said.

"Isn't grinding a form of dirty dancing?" Cream asked.

"Oh Cream...There's a lot you need learn." I said. "But sure Tikal. Let's see it."

"I need someone...Carter! Just stand next to me." Tikal said.

Carter stood next to Tikal. She started to get real close to Carter. Tikal said some moves and we didn't know were possible to do! It felt like pole dancing too! But, we could try something new with our boys tonight.

"Alright...Let's go." Jasmine said.

We walked outside in our high heels. We saw the party, and walked in. The music was loud, and there were drinks everywhere. Everyone was dancing with each other, or on each other.

"I wonder if they're..." Blaze began.

"I found them!" Silver yelled running to Blaze. "Let's dance!"

Silver dragged Blaze on to the dance floor. The rest of the boys followed Silver. Tails and Cream went inside the house. Knuckles and Tikal dirty danced together. Shadow and Jasmine made out. Now it was just Sonic, Carter and I.

"So, what's should we do?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go look around..." Carter said.

"Let's dance." Sonic said holding my hand.

We started to dance with each other. I did the moves Tikal showed us. Sonic couldn't believe what I was doing with him. But soon, a slow song came on. I wrapped my arms around Sonic's neck, and Sonic's hand fell onto my hips.

"Your parents are gone for the weekend, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yea...Just me."

"Good."

Sonic kissed me, and looked me in the eyes. Soon, the party ended. Everyone left. We said goodbye to our friends and everyone headed back to their house. Sonic and I went back to my house.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

I still couldn't believe Amy danced like that! I've never seen anything like it! I loved her so much. We went back to her house. I told my parents I would be out of the house for a long time...They believe me which was awesome!

"Alright...It's 11pm." Amy said sitting on her bed.

"And?" I said.

"And I'm going to take off my make-up."

Amy walked into her bathroom. She started to take her make-up off. I stood behind her, and watched her. I looked in the mirror and saw me staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Amy asked.

"An angel." I said.

Amy smiled. She stood up and turned around, facing me. She kissed me and lead me onto her bed. She got on top of me, and we started to make-out with each other. But then I broke the kiss.

"Are we going to have graduation sex tonight?" I asked.

"If you want too. I wouldn't mind...But it would be the second time we had sex in my room."

"What about my house?"

"Your parents."

"Alright...So we had sex in my room...Your room, and in my car."

"I still can't believe we did that." Amy laughed.

"You pick...Where do you want to have sex." I asked.

Amy began to think. At first she said the shower, but she only wanted to do that when she was married...I hope we got to do it the shower in the future.. My house was out and my car out too...

"I want to it to special." Amy said.

"I'll make it special." I said sitting up with Amy sitting on my lap.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

We started to kiss each other. It was nice and slow. I rubbed Amy's sides and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her lips touched my lips soft...So soft and sweet, just like her. I pulled her closer to my body, feeling her warmth. Soon, our toughs were crashing together. Until I broke the kiss. I moved her hair from her neck, and began to kiss her neck.

I could hear Amy moaning. Her head went back, and she gasped a little. I sucked and licked her neck. I felt Amy grab the back of my neck, making me stay were I was. I didn't mind it at all.

"Mmm Sonic..." Amy moaned.

Kissing Amy's neck was always a turn on for her...And me! It's a win, win for both of us. Sometime I smiled between kisses. I loved Amy so much, and everyone knew it. My hands reached up her shirt, and I pulled her shirt over her head. She was wearing a black bra. Nothing fancy...At least not yet anyways. Before I could kiss her bust line, Amy lifted my head up, looking into her bright eyes.

"You gotta get naked too." Amy said.

"Fair enough."

I took off my shirt. I wrapped my arms around Amy's body. I kissed her bust line, a little hard than I did with her neck. But then, I rested my head on her chest. I could hear her heart beat.

"Your heart is beating fast, Amy." I said.

"I know..."

I smiled. My hands unclipped her bra. Amy took off her bra, and threw it on the floor. My hands touched her breasts. I haven't done this in forever! Hopefully we'll have sex more often, since we're out of high school now. My mouth connected to her right breast. Amy gasped, since she hadn't felt this feeling in forever. I sucked on her breast like I was being breastfed. My left hand rubbed her left breast. I could hear Amy moaning a lot.

Amy's breathing got heavier too. I was enjoying myself, and I knew Amy was enjoying this moment. Her head went back, and she closed her eyes. After a few minutes went I worked on her left breast.

After I was done, and laid my chin on her bust line, and my eyes looked up at her. Amy smiled at me, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Sonic."

"I love you too, Amy."

I looked down, and smiled. I put my hand between Amy's legs. Amy giggles, and she did the same with me. I kissed each other again, and we rubbed each other's part. We got our pants off. I turned us over, so I was on top.

Amy laid on her side, and I did too. We touched noses. I put my hand on her hip, and pulled down her underwear. Amy was totally naked, and she is the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on.

"You ready, babe?" I asked licking my pointer finger.

"Yea."

I put my pointer finger in her. I thrust in and out of her. She moaned, and put her hand on my cheek. She was getting really wet too, but I was getting really hard as well. I always loved doing this her. Hearing her moaning was music to my ears. Her hand reached the back of my neck. Her nails dug into my neck, but it didn't hurt.

"Oh god, Sonic!" Amy yelled.

I went faster for her, but slowed it down. Teasing her was another favorite thing I did to her. I pulled my finger out, and rubbed her down, until her whole flower was soaking wet. She spread her legs, wide, and was ready for me. But first...

"Condom first." Amy said.

"Put I always wrap myself up." I complained.

"And?"

I didn't have any else to say. Amy pulled out a condom.

"I'll put it on you." Amy said.

I pushed me on my back. I kissed the top of my boyish part. She put the condom on me.

"Who's on top?" I asked.

"I'll be on top first." Amy said having her flower right above me.

I sat up, and held her hips. She pushed down on me. So tight, so good, so beautiful. I moaned a little, feeling her tightness. She went all the way down. She stayed there, and she put her head on my shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I knew she was feeling some sort of pain.

"Amy...Just relax." I said.

I felt her relax. I grabbed her ass, and ever so slowly lifted her up and down. She held on tighter to me, but I didn't stop what I was doing.

"Ah, Sonic..." Amy moaned.

"Tell me if it's starts to get worst." I said in a soft voice.

I could feel her breathing on my neck. Nice and warm...I closed my eyes, and leaned back. Soon, I was on my back. Amy was totally relaxed now. I guess she just had to get used to me again. She put her hands on my shoulders, while my hands never left her hips. She rode me like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh fuck, Amy..." I said starting to breath harder.

"You're close, aren't you?"

"Y-Yea."

I leaned forward and kissed me. I couldn't stand it anymore. She went as fast as she could, but then she stopped.

"Oh Amy! Don't stop now!" I complained.

Amy got off of me. She took the condom off, and she started to give me a blow job. A twist in events! I love it! I grabbed her hair, and pulled gently. Soon, I hit my climax. Amy crawled on top of me, and laid on me. I rubbed her back, while breathing hard.

"You gotta...hit your climax, Amy." I said breathing hard.

"I know...But I'll let you charge up again." Amy said.

We cuddled for a few minuets. After that, I was back in the game. I was on top this time. I spread Amy's legs out. But before I started, I kissed her flower. She giggles, and I wrapped my arms around her perfect body. I kissed her neck, and pushed into her. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and I started to thrust in and out of her. I heard Amy moaning, then she started to scream.

"Oh! Faster Sonic! Faster!" Amy yelled.

I went faster, harder, and deeper for her. Although, this time felt different. The inside of Amy felt tighter, than just a few minutes ago. But it was a new feeling, and I loved it, so I just went with it. I heard Amy gasped, and she hit my shoulders with both her hands, making me stop.

"C-Condom, Sonic." She said breathing hard.

"Oh fuck...That's why...You felt different." I said also breathing hard.

I quickly grabbed a condom and put it on me. I started back again. This time it felt the same. Amy screamed as she reached climax. I pulled out of her, and laid next to her. We were both breathing really hard. We cuddled next to each other, and I kissed Amy's forehead.

"I love you so much, Amy." I said.

"I love you too, Sonic." Amy said.

We got under the covers. I spent the night at Amy's house. But my parents didn't know that, they thought I was at Tails house for a sleepover...Which is weird since we're not longer in high school. But with Amy, it was different.


	16. High School Ends

**Amy' POV**

School is out and summer is in! I couldn't believe Sonic and I had sex last night. I woke up with the light shining in my eyes. I sat up, and saw Sonic still sleeping. He was so cute sleeping. I yawned, and crawled out of bed. I notice that I didn't have any clothes on. I some clothes on, and went into the bathroom. I fixed my hair, and went back into my room

My phone went off, and Sonic woke up. I grabbed my phone, and it was my mother. Sonic sat up and watched me. I winked at him, and he smiled at me. I hung up, and threw Sonic his boxers.

"Get dressed...My parents are coming home early." I said.

"Awww, no morning sex then." Sonic said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Sonic was dressed, and we kissed each other goodbye. I closed the door, and made some breakfast. I went on my laptop, and looked up the college I wanted to go to. I called Cream and asked what college she was looking into. Everyone was going to a different college. We wouldn't see each other anymore! Well, than often anyways. Soon, I got a text from Sonic.

My parents came home and I hugged them tight. I told them that I had a date with Sonic tonight. They didn't care, but I had to be back at midnight.

"Mom! Dad! I'm leaving!" I yelled walking out of the front door.

I shut the front door, and Sonic was in his car already. I got in and we drove to the park. Mostly no one in the park at night. The fireflies were out. Sonic parked his car, and we walked up on a hill. We laid down and counted all the stars.

"I can't believe high school is over." I said.

"I know...It was more like a jail than a school for me."

I laughed at that comment. We stayed out in the park for a couple of hours. Soon, Sonic drove me home and I went to bed.

* * *

It's the next day. I slept in really late. I woke up at 10:30am. I turned on my phone. While I was waiting for my phone to turn on, I turned on the shower. I felt a little dirty since I was laying in the grass last night. I jumped in the shower and relaxed for a while. I did my hair, and shaved just in case. After that, I wrapped a towel around my body and went to my closet.

"Alright...What to wear..." I said looking through my clothes.

My phone went off. I had gotten a group message. It looks like my group of friends (Sonic, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Jasmine, Carter...Lots of names!) were going to the same park tonight and just hang out. I was so in! Counting the stars with my friends, best thing ever.

I went downstairs and it was already 11am! I just skipped breakfast, even though that's a bad thing to do. I turned on the tv, and tried to find something to watch...But there was nothing good on. Then, the door bell rang. I jumped a little, and got to the door. I opened it and had a smile on my face.

"Cream! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come with the girls and I to the mall today and then the park tonight."

"Sure! I'd loved that!"

I got some money and my purse. Tikal, Blaze, Jasmine, and Carter were already in the car. We went to the mall and had a blast. We caught a movie too, but we left early to eat some dinner. I spent the whole day with my girls, and then we would met our boyfriends in the park at around 9pm.

"What are we going to do at the park?" Tikal asked.

"I have no idea...Just talk I guess." Jasmine said.

"Did you get a babysitter for your kids?" Carter asked.

"Yea...Well kinda...My mom."

"At least you and Shadow can come." Blaze said.

Soon it was 9pm. We were in the park. We were all wearing a dress with boots. We sat at the same hill Sonic and I sat last night. The stars were out and there was a full moon. I heard the boys coming too. They were so loud and they were tacking Knuckles. They all feel, and we all laughed.

"You guys weight a lot!" Knuckles complained.

"Oh please." Tails said. "I weight nothing."

"Yea yea." Silver said. "Blaze!"

Silver ran over to Blaze. We all kissed each other...Expect Carter didn't have a date. But she didn't care that much. We all sat in a circle on the hill. We counted the stars and talked about life. We even talked about our future. To bad everyone is going to different places...All the colleges were so far away from each other.

"What do you guys want to in life?" Carter asked.

"I'm going to work with machines...Work on planes mostly." Tails said thinking about it.

"I want to be a teacher and help all the cute little kids." Cream said holding her hands together.

"Boxer! I'm so tough." Knuckles said hitting his hands together. "I could beat any one of you guys up." He teased.

"Funny." Tikal said. "I want to be a dancer! Music is my everything."

"I'm going to be an actor." Silver said. "You get to be a different person everyday."

"Well, I'm going to play my violin." Blaze said. "It helps me relax."

"Stunt double!" Shadow yelled. "Doing dangerous things everyday!"

"Well, when you get hurt just come to me, cause I'm going to be a doctor." Jasmine said.

"I'm going to be runner...I set new records for everything!" Sonic said kicking his feet in the air.

"I'm going to be a therapist...I love helping people with their troubles." I said looking up at the sky.

We all talked. I listened to all my friends talk. We laughed and had a great time.

I remember the first day I moved here. I couldn't talk, but look where I am now. I made so many friends since I've been here. School was better for me. Course there was Sally and Scourge and other people who don't matter to me. But I met Sonic...I still remember the look in his eyes when handed me my papers and books.

That day I kissed Sonic. That day I got my voice from Cream. That day I got my first date. That day I got in a fight with girls. That day I met jerks. That day I made new friends. That day I moved here. That day I left high school forever. Just that one day...

The high school years went by fast. Yet it felt super slow when we were in class. All theses years I had math with Sonic, and couldn't ask for anything better than that. I remember my first day, and my last day of high school. Course it had it ups and downs, but it had my best friends and everything that made me smile. I couldn't ask for a better life. My life went from boring as hell, to going on adventures and knowing when it's going to be over. Everything was an adventurer with these guys...And soon, an new adventure would come to life.

This truly was a high school horror story.

* * *

**Oh my god! Last chapter of the High School Horror stories! I hope you guys loved every chapter! I sure had fun making it and planning all the chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviews and PM and everything! Nothing could be better! **

**But some people PM me about having an other story, dealing with all the holidays in High School. I might to that, but I'm not 100% sure yet.**

**Anyways, I loved it, and I hoped you guys loved it as well!**

**The End!**


End file.
